The Tragedy of Hurin
by NinjaShives
Summary: An unexpected mission teaches Team 7 a harsh lesson about ninja life and forces Kakashi to relive memories he'd rather forget. Kakashi POV. Finally UPDATED: Ch. 5 is up!
1. Training!

Summary: An unexpected mission teaches Team 7 a harsh lesson about ninja life and forces Kakashi to relive memories he'd rather forget. Kakashi POV.

AN: I really don't know where this idea came from, but I outlined the plot one day in a really boring class. Kakashi-centric (of course) with Team 7 family dynamic but kind of angsty too! This takes place almost immediately after the death of the 3rd Hokage. Both the manga and anime imply that at least a little time passed before Itachi showed up, so that's when this mission takes place. I really wish that we could have seen more during this time because it's the last time that Team 7 is not dysfunctional. And judging from Sasuke's behavior during the fight with Gaara, he actually began to forget about revenge and was more concerned with his team. So, that's my excuse for Sasuke not being that much of an ass in this. Ok, enough rambling and onto the story!

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Naruto. :(

**********************************

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi Hatake sat crouched within the branches of an azalea bush, the blooming bright pink buds keeping him well hidden. Completely motionless, he focused on the sounds and scents surrounding him, trying to pinpoint the location of his opponents. Hearing nothing except the light breeze against the leaves, he sniffed experimentally. The sweet aroma of the flowers surrounding him invaded his senses, which normally would induce a pleasant sigh from his masked lips, but right now he needed his keen nose to seek out the distinctive smell of other humans. But, he picked up no trace of anyone, and the flowery scent continued to wash over him.

It took him only a moment to realize what had happened. _So, they already know where I am._ Pleased that they would at least give him somewhat of a challenge, Kakashi debated his next move. He could release the genjutsu that had been cast and make a break for it, hoping they weren't close enough to have already set up a trap, or he could feign ignorance and force them to attack directly where he would have the advantage.

Smirking to himself, Kakashi decided to let them make the first move. _Let's see how well you deal with surprises, shall we?_ He slipped a kunai from his pouch and shifted his position slightly so he could see through a small gap in the bush's numerous branches. His vision was severely limited though, so he would have to trust his hearing to give him notice of their attack. His nose was obviously out of commission because of the genjutsu, and if he released it, his opponents would know right away that he knew their plan.

A few minutes of tense anticipation passed before he heard the sharp scratch of a kunai being drawn from its holster. Pivoting to his right toward the sound, Kakashi smiled knowingly. _What a rookie mistake… now I know exactly where you are._ They would be approaching slowly, probably in a wide formation, hoping to encircle his position without alerting him to their presence. _Heh, too late for that… you guys are way out of your league here._ Not wanting them to get too close, Kakashi sent chakra to his feet in preparation for the leap he was going to make up into a nearby tree where he had a trap of his own ready to be sprung. _The timing should be perfect… in three, two, one…_

"Hey, Sensei, look behind you."

Eyes widening in disbelief, Kakashi spun around and raised his kunai in defense. _What? Sakura? When did she…? _

His female student stood not 5 paces from him, smiling innocently. Her hands were forming a seal, undoubtedly the source for the genjutsu that Kakashi had badly underestimated. He had thought that she had simply forced his mind to enhance the smell of the flowers to mask all other scents, but she had cast a much more high level technique. She had somehow gotten him to imagine sounds that weren't real. But, he knew that she didn't have enough skill to completely influence two of his senses, which could only mean that Naruto and Sasuke were keeping their distance in order to remain undetected. However, now that Sakura had succeeded in distracting him, they would be moving in quickly.

Knowing he only had moments before their attack, Kakashi quickly dispelled Sakura's genjutsu and jumped into the tree where his trap was waiting. Less than a second later, the bush where he had been hiding was showered with shuriken. _That was actually close_ mused Kakashi. Now that the genjutsu had been released, his sharp nose picked up Naruto's and Sasuke's distinctive scents. They were close and they definitely had seen him avoid their attack, but they weren't close enough to be caught in his trap. Sakura, on the other hand…

One slash of his kunai later, the ground beneath Sakura's feet turned to shoe sucking mud. Sakura shrieked in dismay as she sunk knee deep in the mire. Thinking she could get free if she sent enough chakra to her feet to propel a leap out of the trap, Sakura only managed to lose her balance and fall backward. Wincing at the sound of her behind plopping into the mud, Kakashi almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"SENSEI! I can't believe you did this!! You are SO dead!" Sakura was now completely stuck since the mud had hardened almost instantly. Struggling furiously to no avail, the pink haired kunoichi let out another frustrated scream. "SENSEI! I swear if there is mud in my hair, you will pay!!!"

Chuckling evilly, Kakashi leapt down from the tree and strolled over to his upset student. Bending over so he could look into her bright green eyes that were currently wreathed in fury, Kakashi waggled a finger at her. "You know, Sakura, I had meant to trap the boys in my Mud Mire Jutsu, but you just had to sneak up on me like that. Keep in mind, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't actually succeeded in tricking me." Giving her a cheerful smile, he added, "You should consider this a compliment for your outstanding use of genjutsu!"

Of course, this only infuriated his poor student further. "Why you...!!! SASUKE, NARUTO!!!! Hurry up and beat Kakashi Sensei to a pulp!!"

"Heh, you got it, Sakura!" Naruto's outburst was followed by Sasuke's rebuke, "Wait Naruto, you idiot!"

Kakashi turned away from Sakura to find ten Naruto shadow clones foolishly challenging him. Realizing Naruto's impatience had ended the stealth part of the exercise, Sasuke strolled out from trees, hands in pockets. Instead of joining his battle ready teammate though, Sasuke gave Naruto a look of annoyance and leaned against a tree with his legs crossed.

"C'mon, Sasuke! I can't take him alone!" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke simply shook his head. "Fool, the exercise was over the moment you showed yourself."

"He's right, Naruto." Kakashi chimed in. "Your assignment was to locate me and then set up an effective trap to prevent me from escaping. Thanks to Sakura here, you pretty much succeeded." Actually, Naruto and Sasuke showing themselves in front of him had opened an avenue of escape behind him where Sakura was trapped. But, they had performed better than expected so Kakashi wanted to let them off the hook. "Anyway, there's no need for a fight… you'll only lose after all."

"Heh, like I could lose to a guy with pink flowers in his hair!" Naruto retorted with an amused chuckle.

_What? Flowers in my… Oh, right. That damn azalea bush… Whatever was I thinking when I chose that hiding spot?_ Indeed, if Kakashi had a mirror he would be able to see dozens of pink buds interlaced in his spiky silver hair. Resisting the strong urge to muss his hair wildly to shake off the offending invaders, he just smiled back at Naruto. "Oh, these? I happen to like flowers, and unlike some people, I'm secure enough in my masculinity to enjoy them!" And yet, inwardly Kakashi was cringing with humiliation. _I must look like a total idiot! They'll never let me hear the end of this…_

"Whatever you say, Sensei! I'm still going to wipe the floor with you!" Again, Naruto looked to Sasuke, hoping for help. "Hey, Sasuke! Are you just going to let Sensei get away with what he did to Sakura? C'mon!"

Sasuke just smirked. "Nah, it'll be more fun watching you get whipped."

From behind him, Kakashi heard Sakura sigh regretfully, "Aw, why won't Sasuke fight for me? Just once, I wish he would stand up for me like Naruto does."

_At least Sasuke's lack of action is making her less mad at me…_ thought Kakashi. For once Sakura's love fest with Sasuke might actually do him a favor. Returning his attention to Naruto and smiling at his student's hesitation to fight alone against him, Kakashi urged him on with a wave. "Well? Are you attacking or not? We don't have all day." Actually, they had plenty of time. They were currently in the Land of Grass, close to the border with the Land of Earth returning from an escort mission. The mission had ended a day early though so instead of heading straight back to the village, Kakashi had set up this training exercise. The Land of Grass was beautiful country and it was always more fun and challenging to train in unfamiliar territory. Also, Kakashi had no desire to rush back to Konoha where the elders were squabbling over the state of the village and everyone was tense with both worry and grief. Out here, it was easy to forget about life's hardships, even if it was just for a little while.

A challenging growl from Naruto regained Kakashi's attention. With clenched fists Naruto yelled, "You bet I'm attacking!" However, instead of rushing in with all of his clones, Naruto threw down a smoke bomb. Kakashi wasn't sure what his most reckless student was up to, but he was impressed that Naruto seemed to be learning that attacking in full force wasn't the best strategy. With all the smoke, Kakashi couldn't see a thing so he closed his eyes and tried to zero in on Naruto's position by sound. Of course, with ten Naruto clones running around, he couldn't distinguish the real one, but he could at least figure out what the hyperactive blond was up to. The clones had definitely spread out to surround him, but the smoke was also preventing them from attacking since they couldn't see through it either.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt a huge amount of chakra being released from each of the ten clones. _He must be making even more clones, but why the smoke bomb when he could have done that from the beginning?_ Knowing that they would attack as soon as the smoke cleared, Kakashi readied his own chakra in preparation for an earth jutsu that would create a protective barrier around him, which would at least delay the clones from getting to him.

However, before the smoke cleared, Kakashi's keen senses locked onto a more subtle burst of chakra coming from somewhere among the insane number of Naruto's. That could only mean that all the clones were a mere distraction to mask whatever the real Naruto was planning. Obviously, Naruto had hoped that creating all the clones would prevent Kakashi from sensing the real Naruto's chakra. _Nice try, kid. Now I know the general location of the real you._

The smoke was only just starting to dissipate, so Kakashi would have to wait at least a little longer before making his move. He would still start with his protection jutsu (there were A LOT of Naruto's after all), but he would make a shadow clone of his own that would stay within the barrier to draw Naruto's attention while his real self used another earth jutsu to travel underground to the real Naruto's location. Kakashi figured he'd be able to take Naruto by surprise before the young ninja had a chance to execute whatever else he was planning.

Unexpectedly, the air around him seemed to shift, and Kakashi quickly dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding a roundhouse kick that had been aimed at his head. _There's no way… Naruto can't move that fast! _Quickly rolling away from his attacker, Kakashi sprang upright only to come face to face with a smirking Sasuke, the Sharingan blazing in his eyes.

_Sasuke? But he said… _Realizing he'd been had, Kakashi was furious with himself. That small burst of chakra earlier had been Sasuke hidden among the Naruto clones readying his high speed taijutsu! With his Sharingan, Sasuke had known Kakashi's exact location the moment the jonin had focused his own chakra. If Kakashi had even thought Sasuke would be entering the fight, he would have masked his chakra to avoid detection, but Naruto's and Sasuke's little act earlier had him completely fooled. And Sakura had been the icing on the cake with her typical pining over Sasuke's indifference.

In that moment, Kakashi swore to himself that he would never underestimate his students ever again. To have planned this far ahead, effectively using teamwork and deception truly showed how much they had grown as a team. Of course, the only reason it worked was because they knew Kakashi so well and had learned to anticipate his thinking. It was much harder to trick an unknown enemy who was expecting any sort of deception. But he had to hand it to them, they had him completely convinced that they were simply acting like their usual rash, uncaring, and love-struck selves. _Pure genius… they must have been plotting this for weeks._

Returning his thoughts to the present and seeing the challenge in Sasuke's eyes, Kakashi sighed in resignation. _This is going to actually take effort._ Now that the smoke had cleared, Kakashi would have to defend against both Sasuke and the hundreds of Naruto clones surrounding him. No small feat even for him, especially now that he had been thrown off guard and his original plan was all but useless. It would be a much easier task with his Sharingan, but Kakashi's pride wouldn't let him use it on two genin. _Maybe I can worm my way out of this somehow… _

"Well, well! You guys actually worked together for once, and you almost had me there." Rubbing the back of his head characteristically, Kakashi put on his best smile. "Actually, you have me completely trapped here, so I suppose you've completed your assignment. Hmm, as a reward we can end training early! We can set up camp, build a nice fire, eat ramen, tell stories… How does that sound, eh?"

Unfortunately, even Naruto wasn't taken in by the thought of ramen. "Hah! There's no way we're going to let this opportunity pass by!" shouted all the clones.

Sasuke just continued to smirk at him. "Naruto's right for once. You're about to see how strong we've gotten!"

Sakura's voice also chimed in from somewhere. "That's right! I am so going to pay you back for that mud trap!" Looking up at the sound of his female student's voice, Kakashi spotted Sakura perched in a nearby tree. Without the sound of her voice, he might have missed her, as her body from neck down was completely covered in dirt and mud giving her perfect camouflage. Unlike him though, her hair had been spared any abuse. Her bright green eyes were filled with a confidence he'd rarely seen.

_Oh dear, Sakura too? I guess Naruto helped her get free._

Facing his three determined students, Kakashi couldn't help but feel proud of how far they had come since the genin exam. But, pride wasn't going to help him here. Turning serious, Kakashi fell into a defensive position. "Well, you three have certainly made this interesting. We'll see how far you've truly grown when I don't go easy on you."

Undeterred, the young ninja glanced at each other and nodded in agreement. Naruto spoke for them all. "We won't disappoint you, Sensei. We're coming at you with everything we've got!"

"You know I wouldn't expect anything less." Kakashi calmly replied. Staring down each one of his students, Kakashi found nothing but steely resolve in their eyes. Satisfied that the upcoming fight would be worthwhile, he nodded at them that he was ready. "Your move."

His last thought before his students sprang into action was, _Well, I guess we won't be setting up camp anytime soon…_

**TBC**

AN: So, this chapter kind of ran away from me and I didn't get to introduce the actual plot yet (there is one I swear!) It was a lot of fun to write this scene though and it does set up Kakashi's thoughts on his team which will explain some of the decisions that he makes in the following chapters. I don't know when I'll have the next part up though… me being a slow writer and my busy work schedule do not help matters so be patient! Thanks for reading!


	2. Baths, Hairbrushes, and Katas, oh my!

AN: So, I hope you enjoyed the action in the first chapter because there isn't going to be anymore fighting for a while. But, things will be getting a little more interesting! Also, keep in mind that the way I'm writing Team 7 is how I wish they would have acted toward each other, so there will be fluff and actual displays of affection! After all, the purpose of this story is to explore the Team 7 dynamic.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me!

**************************************

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi sat on the soft grass with his back to a sturdy maple tree. His breaths were coming in short gasps and he needed a few seconds of rest to recover. For the past few hours, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had attacked him nonstop. Finally, after Kakashi had defeated what seemed like thousands of Naruto's shadow clones, countered dozens of Sakura's genjutsu's, and turned aside numerous lightening-speed attacks from Sasuke, the three genin had run out of chakra. Indeed, all three of his students were collapsed on the ground, completely winded. Naruto was the only one who was having any success at movement, but all he could do was rise to one knee before collapsing once more.

However, true to his nature, the knuckle-headed blonde refused to give up and again tried to stand. "I can still move… C'mon Sasuke… Sakura… we have to get up!"

To Kakashi's surprise, both Sasuke and Sakura also began to stand upon seeing their teammate's determination. Realizing that they would only exhaust their chakra to a dangerous level, Kakashi knew he had to stop them.

"Alright you three, that's enough. You're obviously out of chakra so how about a truce?"

As expected, Kakashi received three very different responses to his offer. Sakura, bless her heart, sighed in relief and immediately sank to the ground. Kakashi couldn't believe that she had been able to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke for as long as she had. Her chakra reserves had obvious grown, but it most likely was her refusal to be left out that had kept her going.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, clearly expressing his annoyance at his teacher for halting the training. With the smallest shake of his head, Kakashi refused Sasuke's silent plea to push himself further. The raven-haired boy scowled in response, but lowered his eyes in grudging acceptance. Sasuke had become obsessed with increasing his stamina in order to pull off a third Chidori without relying on Orochimaru's curse mark. Too often, the curse mark showed signs of taking over, and would have if not for Kakashi's seal and Sasuke's improved control over it. Sasuke needed to learn patience, enhanced chakra reserves took years to mature. Unfortunately, patience was not high on Sasuke's list of priorities. Actually, most of the time, Sasuke seemed to only have one priority… obtaining power for the sole purpose of revenge. Sasuke reminded Kakashi too much of himself during his youth and that worried him. And yet, Sasuke had shown signs of change… More and more, without realizing it, Sasuke had displayed his true feelings about his teammates. He cared about them, thought of them as comrades, and wanted to protect them from the same fate that had claimed his clan. Kakashi recognized that he could only provide guidance and a voice of reason for his conflicted student. So, Kakashi had to rely on the hope that as long as Sakura and Naruto were around, Sasuke would put aside his revenge, at least until he had achieved the strength needed to succeed.

Speaking of Naruto, the blonde had managed to stand, but he was still breathing heavily and Kakashi could see the boy's knees shaking with the effort. Still, when Naruto raised his eyes to meet those of his sensei, Kakashi saw no trace of defeat.

"This isn't over yet, Sensei! Let's go one more round… I'm sure to win this time!"

Rolling his eyes at his mule-headed student, Kakashi took a different approach. "Naruto, YOU may be able to stand, but I'm not sure I can get up right now, so give your sensei a break for once, eh?"

"You hear that, Sasuke? We managed to beat Kakashi-sensei!" Pumping his fist in the air, Naruto somehow found the energy to do a celebratory dance. "Alright, with this victory, I'll be Hokage in no… time…" Naruto's words trailed off, whatever strength he had remaining was suddenly gone as the young ninja fell backwards in utter exhaustion.

In a flash, Kakashi was there, catching his student before Naruto could fall to the ground. Smiling fondly at the unconscious boy, Kakashi laid Naruto down gently. "Hmmm, I think being Hokage will have to wait for just a little longer."

Kakashi turned to his other two students. "Alright, rest up until Naruto wakes and then we'll head out to camp for the night. I know a great spot just a couple miles from here."

Sasuke just grunted in acknowledgement, but Sakura shot Kakashi an accusing glare. "There had better be fresh water there, Sensei! I need to get all this mud off me!"

Chuckling sympathetically, Kakashi gave her a thumbs-up. "You think I would have planned that trap if there wasn't? Relax, there's a nice spring there so we can all clean up."

Sakura just sniffed haughtily in reply. "Hmph." Obviously too tired to argue further, she leaned back and closed her eyes. But, before she drifted off to sleep, Kakashi heard her mumble, "I'm sure you would have done it anyway." Sakura apparently still hadn't quite forgiven him. _Ah, well. She'll get over it soon._

Seeing his three students resting peacefully, Kakashi's own eyes felt heavy. He needed sleep too, but he knew Naruto would wake soon and there wasn't much daylight left. They would need to move out within the hour, especially since they were much too close to the border with the Land of Earth for Kakashi's liking. Stone shinobi still considered themselves at war with the Leaf despite numerous peace treaties over the years. Even though Team 7's recent escort mission of a Land of Earth diplomat to the Village Hidden in the Stones had gone perfectly, Kakashi had eyed every Stone shinobi they came across with mistrust. Any mission to the Land of Earth always made Kakashi uneasy, but he would rest easier when they put a few more miles between themselves and the border upon reaching the campsite he had in mind. So to pass the time, Kakashi pulled out _Make Out Violence _and engrossed himself in tales of love in a world where there was no such thing as war.

**One hour later**

The sun was just starting to set when a weary Team 7 walked through a small forest to reach a clearing. Sakura and Naruto gasped in wonder at the sight of a small, but beautiful waterfall that formed a lake at the base of a knoll. Soft, green grass surrounded them, and the setting sun cast a warm, orange glow across the scene.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, this place is gorgeous!" exclaimed Sakura in an awed voice.

Kakashi just smiled at the sight of one of his favorite camping spots. "Welcome to the Grass Haven."

"The Grass Haven?" questioned Naruto.

"Yup, this place has been called that by Leaf shinobi for as long as I can remember," answered Kakashi. "We can relax here; it's well protected by our Grass allies."

The Land of Grass had always been allies with the Leaf and had set up many places like this one where Leaf shinobi could rest safely. Kakashi couldn't count the number of times he had taken refuge here after tough battles along the Earth border during the 3rd Great Ninja War.

Giving Kakashi a pleading look, Sakura sighed, "That waterfall looks like pure heaven right now…"

Chuckling, Kakashi gave his female student a gentle push. "Go on and wash up, Sakura. We'll take care of setting up camp."

"Yes! You're the best, Sensei!" _And just like that all is forgiven._ Tossing her pack aside, the mud covered kunoichi ran towards the waterfall. Unfortunately, there wasn't very much shelter around the spring. Realizing this, Sakura spun around and shouted, "You guys had better not peek!"

Naruto waved back with an idiotic grin. "Don't worry, Sakura! I'll stand guard!"

"Like I could trust you!" Sakura retorted. "Sensei, get Naruto outta here!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Alright, come on, you. Let's give Sakura some well deserved privacy."

"Hey, lemme go! I'm not the one who reads porn in public! " Squirming, Naruto couldn't break free of Kakashi's strong grip, so the silver-haired jonin simply dragged his unruly student away from what was soon to be a prime viewing spot for perverts like Jiraiya.

Kakashi led Naruto and Sasuke around the base of the knoll where there was a fire pit already dug out surrounded by several sitting rocks. No words were needed as the three of them began their usual routine for setting up camp. Naruto quickly claimed the largest rock as his own and then began laying out their camping gear. The blond was soon scouting for the softest patch of grass, but when he found the spot that met his standards, he unrolled Sakura's sleeping bag instead of his own. Kakashi smiled inwardly at that and wondered if Sakura would pick up on it. For as loud and boastful as he was, Naruto sometimes surprised Kakashi with his subtle gestures of kindness that often went unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke already had a small fire started and was preparing to heat water for their dinner. Naruto would be the only one truly happy with instant ramen, but all of Team 7 was so used it by now that there would be no complaints.

While the two boys finished their tasks, Kakashi made quick rounds of the perimeter making sure the site was properly protected. Since the Grass Haven was often used by shinobi, there were already well placed traps and alarms set up. Seeing nothing suspicious, Kakashi returned to the fire to find Naruto impatiently waiting for the water to boil.

"Naruto, mixing your drool with the water won't make it boil any faster," Kakashi said as he took his seat by the fire. "Don't you ever get sick of ramen?"

"Nope! Nothing gives me more energy than a good bowl of ramen!" Naruto was now rubbing his hands together eagerly as Sasuke readied four bowls.

"The last thing you need is more energy, Naruto." Sakura added as she came up behind them.

"She's got that right," muttered Sasuke. Hearing him, Naruto made a fist and growled at the Uchiha. In response, Sasuke just coolly raised an eyebrow at his teammate and held out a steaming bowl of ramen. Anger completely forgotten, the blond snatched the bowl out of Sasuke's hands and proceeded to stuff his mouth full of noodles.

Chuckling at their antics, Kakashi turned to look at his female student and remarked, "Nice to see you looking human again, Sakura."

The kunoichi ran a brush through her now wet hair and sat on her bedroll with her legs crossed. "The water really felt wonderful. You guys should clean up too." Stifling a giggle, she added, "Especially you, Sensei. You still have flowers in your hair!"

"I do? I thought you guys said I got them all out during the hike over here!" _Damn kids…_

Naruto was trying not to spill his ramen as he failed to contain his laughter. "Haha, you should know better than to believe us, Kakashi-sensei!" Even Sasuke wore a small grin at Kakashi's expense.

Kakashi gave his amused students a threatening look. "You guys had better watch it. If you tell anyone about this, I'll make you train with Guy when we get back to Konoha."

That took the smirk right off Sasuke's face.

Sakura, however, knew his threat was an empty one and continued giggling. "Oh, come on, Sensei. What would you do all day if we weren't around?"

_Point taken… what would I do without these brats to look after? _Since the day he had allowed the three onto his first genin team, Kakashi's life had been far more interesting. Even though he sometimes felt more like their babysitter than their sensei, Kakashi savored the times that the three could act like the children they were. Those times were coming fewer and farther between though. They had already grown so much, it wouldn't be much longer that Kakashi could protect them from being drafted into more dangerous missions. The chunin exams had shown the village how strong his team was. That strength would not be wasted. Luckily, all out war with the Sand had been avoided when it was found out that Orochimaru murdered the Kazekage. Kakashi hoped with all his heart that his three students would not be thrown into a war as young genin… like he himself had been.

Kakashi shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was surprised that no one had questioned his lack of response. Looking around, he saw all three genin enjoying their ramen dinner in a comfortable silence. Seeing a still hot bowl of ramen sitting in front of him, Kakashi realized that the three young ninja had acknowledged his need for peace and quiet to think. Inwardly chastising himself for ruining the cheerful atmosphere, Kakashi picked up his ramen and pulled out his chopsticks.

As usual, as soon as he made a move to eat, three pairs of eyes surreptitiously glanced toward him. Even though his students knew Kakashi used a genjutsu to conceal his face when eating, they always hoped they could catch a glimpse of his unmasked face. _Not today, kids… sometime soon though, when you're ready to understand the reason I wear it._

Finishing his meal quickly, Kakashi started cleaning up the dishes. Naruto and Sasuke were eating their second bowls and Sakura was tying up her hair in preparation for bed. After stoking the fire, Kakashi lay down on his bedroll and admired the clear view of the star-lit sky.

"Sensei?"

Kakashi turned his head toward Sakura, who had also lain down to enjoy the view of the night sky. "Hmm?"

"What were you thinking about before? You totally zoned out." Sakura sat up and looked at him with concerned green-eyes. At hearing Sakura's question, Naruto and Sasuke both put aside their now empty ramen bowls and also glanced at Kakashi with interest.

"Oh, well…" Kakashi had to stop himself from simply waving off the question with a smile and assurance that it was nothing. They deserved an honest answer after working so hard training earlier. Returning his gaze to the sky, Kakashi answered in a low voice. "Actually, I was thinking about how you all are growing up so fast. Your strength will soon be Konoha's greatest…" Hesitating for a moment, Kakashi debated his next word, "…defense."

"You meant to say weapon, didn't you." Sasuke didn't say it as a question.

Inwardly cursing Sasuke's perceptiveness, Kakashi chose to stay silent. He should have kept his mouth shut to begin with. Naruto was now staring gloomily into the fire and a hardened look had entered Sasuke's dark eyes. _Way to go Hatake… so much for protecting their childhood._

"Sensei?" Again, Kakashi turned toward Sakura, this time readying false words of comfort. To his surprise, the pink-haired girl wore a small smile and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Anyone ever tell you that you think too much?"

Totally taken aback, all Kakashi could do was scratch his head in bemusement. "Um, no?"

"Well, you do." Standing up, Sakura grabbed her hairbrush and walked purposefully over to where Kakashi lay. With hands on her hips, the kunoichi bent over to glare into her teacher's lone black eye. "Sit up, Sensei."

Completely confused, Kakashi just stared back at his female student. "Uh, why?"

Sakura waggled the purple hairbrush in his face. "So I can get the flowers out of your hair, silly!"

Too stunned to protest, Kakashi complied and moved into a cross-legged position. Sakura knelt behind him and began brushing out his silver hair. _Well, isn't this humiliating…_ One glance at Naruto and Sasuke made Kakashi wince inwardly. _ I'm never going to live this one down._ Sure enough, Naruto was staring openmouthed at the sight of Sakura trying to run a hairbrush through his teacher's unruly silver hair. Sasuke's left eyebrow was twitching in utter disgust.

Suddenly, the brush got stuck in a particularly nasty knot, forcing Sakura to lose her grip. At the sight of the purple hairbrush held up by only Kakashi's poofy hair, Naruto completely lost it and fell to the ground roaring in laughter.

Glaring at Naruto, Sakura wrenched the brush free of the knot without warning. Kakashi hadn't felt anything quite so painful in a long while. "OUCH! What are you trying to do, pull my hair out?"

"Don't be a baby, Kakashi-sensei." But, before Sakura could entangle the evil purple brush into his hair again, Kakashi scooted away from his student.

At the sight of his sensei shying away from the pink-haired girl in something resembling fear, Sasuke put a hand over his eyes. "Konoha's Copy Ninja, afraid of a hairbrush," the raven-haired boy muttered in disbelief.

Of course, Kakashi heard him, and he shot the Uchiha a look that could kill. "I'd like to see how long you could stand up to this torture."

"Oh quit your whining, Sensei. Look, I won't use the brush anymore. I'll just pick the few remaining ones out by hand." Sakura put the brush down and showed Kakashi her empty palms in appeasement. "See?"

Giving the offending hairbrush a glare, Kakashi nodded. "I suppose I can live with that."

Sakura smiled in response, but then turned up her nose at Sasuke and Naruto, who was still laughing madly. "As for you two… do something useful and go wash up. I can smell you from here!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto replied with a mock salute. Sasuke just glowered at being given orders to by Sakura. But, he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to feel clean, so he followed after Naruto towards the spring without a word.

As soon as the boys had walked out of earshot, Sakura went about picking the last few flower buds out of Kakashi's hair. Her hands were much gentler than the hard tines of the brush, so Kakashi relaxed and let his student have her way with his mop of silver hair.

"Teehee, your hair is so fluffy, Sensei!" Kakashi didn't know what to say to that, so a comfortable silence fell between them.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura brushed a few remaining buds off of Kakashi's shoulders and sat back on her heels. "There, all done! See, that wasn't so bad!"

"Hmmm, I beg to differ. I think my masculinity points are now in the negatives."

Laughing lightly, Sakura patted the top of his head. "I'm sure you'll survive, Sensei."

Again, silence fell between them as they both enjoyed the view of the night sky. Sakura was still seated behind Kakashi, who now was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, chin resting on intertwined fingers. Kakashi was still surprised that Sakura had been the one to cheer them all up after his untimely seriousness. He wondered if she had sensed his sadness at knowing that their team would soon be caught up in missions that did not allow childish antics, let alone smiles.

Sakura broke his thoughts with a light tap on his shoulder. "Sensei?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you thinking too much again?"

Kakashi chuckled lightly in response. "Ah, maybe."

"Well, stop it. Don't worry about a future you can't predict. Besides, whatever happens, happens. Acceptance is part of being a shinobi, right?"

_Damn, when did she get so smart?_ "That's right. But, just because you've accepted something, doesn't mean it hurts any less."

Sakura stared at his back, completely surprised by his honesty. When a full minute of silence had passed Kakashi again chastised himself for his melancholy mood. _What is wrong with me tonight?_ Just as Kakashi was about to turn around and offer an apology, Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist in a quick hug.

"We can't stay kids forever, Sensei," Sakura said softly into his back. "Thanks to you, we're ready for anything, as long as we're a team."

Kakashi's chest tightened in an unfamiliar emotion at her praise of him. He didn't deserve that much credit, they had grown because of their own strength. _She's right, they're ready, but am I?_ And in that moment, Kakashi decided that he had to be, for their sakes. "Sakura, you're right. You guys have been ready for a long time. I've been the one holding you back."

Feeling Sakura stand up, Kaksahi finally turned around to look at her. Her bright green eyes were shining with unshed tears but she kept her composure and gave him a small smile. "Brooding really doesn't suit you, Sensei. Leave that for Sasuke."

"Noted," replied Kakashi with his trademark eye curl.

Quickly wiping her eyes, the pink-haired girl stretched out her arms with a yawn. "Well, I'm beat. Can I take second watch?"

"Sure," said Kakashi with a dismissive wave.

"Thanks." Turning her back to him, Sakura walked over to her bedroll and began making a pillow out of her spare clothes.

"Sakura?"

The kunoichi twisted her head to give him a questioning look. "Yes, Sensei?"

Kakashi put on his best smile. "Thank you. You really are the most intelligent ninja your age, in more ways than one."

Sakura grinned back at him. "I could have told you that, dummy!"

Just then, Naruto and Sasuke returned from the spring clad in only their boxers and sandals. At the sight of Sasuke's bare chest, Sakura's face reddened, and she quickly lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

Kakashi smiled inwardly at his female student. _Well, it's nice to know she still hasn't grown up enough to not be infatuated with Sasuke._ Kakashi turned toward the two boys. "Don't you guys look refreshed!"

Naruto grinned back, hands clasped behind his head. "Yeah, that waterfall was the best!"

"Glad you enjoyed it. Sasuke, you've got first watch. Sakura's second, and you're third Naruto. Wake me at 0100."

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Only one hour long watches for us?"

"Your reward for besting me in training today." Kakashi curled his eye at his team. "Besides, I plan on taking a nice long bath without you three trying to see under my mask."

Naruto put on an expression of mock indignation. "I don't know you're talking about, Kakashi-sensei! We would never do that!"

Laying down on his bedroll, Kakashi rested his head on his pack. "Whatever you say, Naruto. Anyway, get some rest. I want to get back to Konoha by tomorrow afternoon."

"G'night, Sensei," murmured Sakura as she buried her head into her makeshift pillow. She was fast asleep in seconds.

Naruto had lain down but was fidgeting, trying to find a comfortable position. Finally, he turned over onto his stomach and sighed deeply in contentment. How the kid thought that was comfortable was beyond Kakashi.

Sasuke sat perched on a rock, gazing into the firelight. Confirming that the raven-haired boy was alert (not that he had any doubt), Kaksahi finally allowed his eyes to close.

************

Kakashi awoke with a start. He had been dreaming, but he couldn't remember any of it. Looking around, he saw Sasuke and Sakura both fast asleep, meaning it was Naruto's watch. It took a few seconds for the jonin to spot the blonde. The young ninja was silently practicing katas just beyond the firelight. _I guess it was just whatever I was dreaming that woke me up._ Kakashi figured that it was a little after midnight, but he was wide awake, so he stretched and stood up.

The fire had almost completely gone out, so Kakashi tried to give it a little more life by stoking it. Realizing that it was a lost cause without more wood, he went scavenging nearby. He quickly found a stack of small logs that Sasuke must have gathered earlier. It took just a few minutes for the fire to blaze anew, thanks to the dry weather they were having.

Kakashi could now see Naruto clearly and he watched him move through a particularly difficult series of katas. The blonde executed them perfectly until the end, almost losing his balance on a landing from a mid-air spin kick. Kakashi walked over to his student, who was now grabbing a drink of water from his pack.

"Do it again, Naruto. This time don't over-extend yourself on the kick. You're putting too much energy into it, leaving you off balance."

The blue-eyed ninja gave his sensei a glare, but gave him a traditional bow and took a deep breath before moving into the first stance. Face scrunched in concentration, Naruto flawlessly performed the katas and made a perfect landing at the end. Now breathing heavily, the boy gave Kakashi a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Good job." But before Naruto could respond, Kakashi curled his eye and added, "Now do it again, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto took another quick sip of water before taking the starting stance once again. Kakashi could tell that the kid was tiring, but he was proud to see Naruto push past the pain without using chakra and complete the katas without a hitch.

"There, you happy, Sensei?" growled Naruto as he wiped sweat from his chin.

"Yup, now you know you've mastered it." Kakashi ruffled his student's hair fondly.

Naruto feigned irritation at the gesture. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Kakashi just laughed softly, knowing that wasn't true. "Oh right, sorry, I always forget." The jonin tossed Naruto his pack that was lying nearby. "Here, you get back to bed. I'll take over watch."

"You sure, Sensei? I just started before you woke up."

"Yeah, you worked hard today, you deserve your rest."

"Cool, thanks!" Naruto turned away from Kakashi but after taking only a few steps, he stopped in his tracks and looked down at the ground. "Sensei? Can I ask you something?"

Hands in pockets, the silver-haired ninja gave his student a concerned glance. "What is it?"

"Do you ever regret doing a mission that you thought was wrong, even if it helped protect the village?"

_Talk about loaded questions…_ Kakashi wasn't sure how to answer. Of course he had regrets, painful ones at that. But, he had long since accepted his duty as a shinobi to perform some truly terrible acts for the benefit of his comrades and village. In fact, during his time in ANBU, Kakashi had thrived on the knowledge that he was preventing other Leaf ninja from having to do what he was doing.

Realizing how long it was taking Kakashi to answer, Naruto turned around and kicked the grass in impatience. "Sorry, you don't have to answer. I was just…"

"Worried about turning into weapon, a tool without emotion?" Kakashi finished for him.

The blonde's eyes shot up to meet the cool gaze of his sensei. "No! I would never be like that! At least, I can only hope that I won't. But, I understand now that with strength comes more responsibility, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

Sighing, Kakashi chose his next words carefully. "Naruto, I can't say that you won't ever have conflicting emotions on a mission. But, you're not alone. Trust in your teammates, and don't obey orders blindly. Remember what I said during your genin exam? You have to be able to think for yourself. And you know what?"

Naruto just gave him a skeptical look.

Smiling, Kakashi continued. "I truly believe that if anyone can better the life of a shinobi, it's you. Trust your instincts. They haven't let you down yet."

Naruto's eyes had widened in awe. "You really believe that?"

"Yup! But just as Sakura so eloquently put it earlier, 'don't think too much!'"

"Yeah, she totally told you!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, she was 100 percent right, and I should apologize for getting you guys worked up about it. All we can worry about is the present."

Cheerful nature returned, Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin. "Yeah, you're right, both of us were being stupid tonight, I guess."

Kakashi smiled back, but there was one more thing he wanted to say. "Naruto, there's something else you should know, to answer your original question." Kakashi put on a more serious expression and gripped his student's shoulder tightly. "You're far more ready than I was at your age, and I was already a jonin then. And because I was in a position of responsibility, my ignorance caused me to make the greatest mistake of my life." Kakashi tapped his covered left eye.

Naruto's face was frozen in shock at the revelation.

"But, that was long ago, a different time. And the fact that you're here, seeking answers to these tough questions, shows that you're ready." Again, Kakashi curled his eye at the boy. "After all, you're the next Hokage, right?"

Naruto's face lit up at that and he gave Kakashi thumbs-up. "You bet! When I'm Hokage, I'll make sure everyone understands that shinobi are not just tools, but people who protect their comrades! No regrets!"

"I'm sure you will. Now, how about getting some rest and stop pestering me with your unanswerable questions?"

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" Naruto scowled back. But before leaving he gave Kakashi a grateful look. "Thanks, Sensei. For being honest." Flashing another smile, Naruto added, "You should try that more often instead of your lame excuses!"

Kakashi just chuckled. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and finally headed back to his bedroll. "Night, Sensei."

Shaking his head at the antics of his most troublesome student, Kakashi thought, _Boy, Naruto sure is a handful. But, his clear conscience will do great things one day._

Seeing that Naruto had already fallen back asleep, Kakashi decided to take a nice long dip in the spring. Stripping his clothes, including his mask, the silver-haired ninja sighed in contentment as he waded into the water. The temperature really was perfect. Taking Sakura's advice, he let himself float on the water's surface and emptied his mind of all thoughts. In moments he had achieved a state of relaxation, both mental and physical.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. A messenger hawk suddenly dropped from the sky and flapped its wings causing a stream of air to blow across his face. Groaning at the intrusion, Kakashi quickly waded back to land and grabbed one of his discarded gloves, letting the bird land on his now covered wrist.

Even with only the moonlight, Kakashi recognized the bird as one of the Hokage's personal messengers. Meaning, the message had come straight from the elders and was urgent. With a sigh of annoyance, Kakashi detached the message tube from the hawk's leg and stowed it in his pants pocket. Redressing swiftly, he walked back to the fire and perched himself on one of the rocks.

Kakashi then unrolled the scroll and one look at it revealed that the message had been coded. _Just_ g_reat, it's at least an A-rank mission. What could be so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?_

As he began to decode the message, the pit of Kakashi's stomach filled with dread. _If this information is true…_ He didn't want to finish that thought. There was no need to jump to conclusions yet. After a few more minutes he had completely decoded the message, but he still didn't have any answers; it was now his job to get the answers. And worst of all, the message had made clear that his team was to accompany him, even though all information about this mission was top secret.

The elders had requested that he respond immediately to confirm his current location. Writing a message that didn't need to be coded, Kakashi quickly jotted down on a spare scroll:

_I'm less than 10 kilometers from the area in question. We'll have the investigation completed by late afternoon. Even if your suspicions are true, I'm sure everything is fine, considering who we are talking about._

What he had written was true, and it gave him some comfort. _Still, at a time like this…_ Looking at his students sleeping peacefully, Kakashi prayed that this was a false alarm.

**To be continued!**

AN: Whew! I'd say that the length of this chapter makes up for the time it took me to write it! I promised myself that I would get to the actual plot by the end of this chapter, but sorry for the cliffhanger!! *Evil grin* Anyway, I hope to write faster since I have the rest of the story outlined, but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Owl and the Wolf

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm really having fun writing this!

Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto isn't mine and never will be!

**Chapter 3**

After sending the messenger hawk back to Konoha, Kakashi sat by the fire for a good hour, thinking about how he was going to explain the mission to his team. As much as he dreaded doing it, he would be forced to tell the young ninja the full story; otherwise, they would only be suspicious and question his every order. But when he did tell them, Kakashi wondered how they would react. The tale was not a pleasant one and it emphasized the more distasteful aspects of shinobi life. _Well, didn't I just decide that they were ready for this? There's no going back now._

Sighing in defeat, Kakashi prepared to wake his team, even though there were almost two hours left until dawn. They would have to leave at first light and he needed enough time to explain everything. The jonin knelt next to Sasuke, and shook the raven-haired boy's shoulder. Eyes popping open immediately, Sasuke sat up and met Kakashi's unreadable gaze. "What's wrong?"

The older ninja just shook his head. "Wake the others and pack up. I'll explain over breakfast."

Sensing his teacher's seriousness, Sasuke complied without question. While the Uchiha roused the other genin, Kakashi folded up his own bedroll and waited for the three to join him around the still smoldering fire. Studying the decoded mission assignment once more, Kakashi mulled over how to begin what would be a long explanation.

When the young ninja sluggishly emerged from the shadows, Kakashi motioned for them to sit. Naruto yawned loudly and gave his sensei a glare. "What's going on? There's hours until dawn!"

"Oh, quit complaining. Here, eat this and be quiet!" scolded Sakura as she tossed the blonde a granola bar. However, as she turned her head back toward Kakashi, the jonin could see the worry in her eyes. "So, Sensei, has something happened?"

"We've been assigned a new mission. An A-ranked one." Kakashi replied in his no-nonsense tone.

Naruto's eyes lit up in anticipation. "Really? What kind of mission?"

"There is a farm about 10 kilometers from here. A Leaf shinobi named Hurin Shinowa, codename Owl, resides there. We are to go there and investigate his whereabouts."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "What? All we have to do is see if this guy is home? That's totally lame!"

Kakashi raised his hand in truce. "Naruto, please let me finish." Giving each of his students a meaningful look, the jonin continued. "The elders are worried that there has been a security breach. Top secret documents regarding his location and mission have turned up missing. They could have just been accidentally destroyed during Orochimaru's invasion, but it's far more likely that they were stolen by Sand shinobi during the attack. On top of that, Owl is supposed to send a report every month, but he hasn't been heard from since weeks before the Sound invasion. So, our mission is to find him and warn him that he has been compromised." Kakashi dared not add voice to his fears for Owl's safety. There was no evidence yet that the documents were even stolen, and Owl was often late with his reports. Looking up at his students, the masked jonin prepared himself for their outburst of questions.

Sasuke was first to chime in. "If this ninja is in ANBU, why aren't they dealing with it?"

Kakashi allowed himself a wry chuckle. "You're right, Sasuke. Normally, this would be ANBU business. However, there is currently no one in Leaf's ANBU that even knows of Owl's existence."

That got their attention. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and Sakura gasped out loud. Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"With the Third Hokage gone, there are only three people who are supposed to know of Owl's whereabouts, let alone the fact that he is alive. The two elders of Konoha, and myself. That is why I'm the only one who can do this mission, and you three just happen to be along for the ride in case I need you. Are you getting the picture? You're being trusted with top secret information, so don't ever breathe a word of this mission to anyone. Understood?"

Hearing the command in their teacher's voice, the three genin immediately responded in unison. "Yes, sir!"

Kakashi nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now…" Pausing to collect his thoughts, the jonin glanced upward at the still star laden sky. But, before he could go on, the air was suddenly filled with questions.

"Sensei, why are you so sure the Sand would steal the documents and not the Sound?"

"What's so special about this guy's mission?"

"Why are you the only one who knows that Owl is alive?"

Sighing in consternation, Kakashi could only wait for the onslaught to stop. When there was finally a gap in the flood of questions, he gave his students a small smile. "Can I talk now?"

Sakura, at least, had the grace to look embarrassed. Naruto and Sasuke just looked at him expectantly. Their response was exactly as he had predicted. They wouldn't be satisfied without the full story. Plus, if they were going to meet Owl, they needed to know everything. Kakashi was actually partly glad for the opportunity to see Hurin again and introduce his team. The three young shinobi could learn a lot from his former ANBU captain. He just wished that the circumstances weren't so serious. _The Sand can't have gotten to him… we would've heard something by now,_ Kakashi reassured himself.

Clearing his throat, the silver-haired jonin returned his attention to his waiting team. "All of your questions are valid ones, and I'm going to try and answer them. But, for you to understand the gravity of this situation, I need to start at the beginning." Kakashi gave Naruto a cool stare. "No interruptions. Got it?"

The three genin nodded eagerly.

"Right. I guess it was twelve years ago, about a year after the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack. Konoha was still in shambles, and manpower was at an all time low. I had just turned fifteen and Owl was my ANBU captain…"

*******Flashback*******

Kakashi was in a foul mood. He was training alone in the ANBU practice grounds, restless with the lack of missions lately. The merciless attacks he was springing on the wood practice dummy weren't doing much to sate his pent up energy. Finishing a taijutsu combo with powerful roundhouse kick, Kakashi growled in frustration when the head of the dummy snapped off.

"Now, now, Wolf," said a voice behind him with a chuckle. "You can't expect mere solid oak to measure up to a moody teenager."

Kakashi spun around, launching a kunai at the man who so easily snuck up on him. Of course, Owl dodged it easily, not helping Kakashi's annoyance at his captain's mastery of chakra masking. Owl was the only shinobi that the young ANBU had trouble detecting, even with his acute sense of smell.

The ANBU captain was currently maskless and had a gentle smile across his thin lips. With shoulder length dark brown hair tied back in a warrior's tail, Hurin Shinowa was perhaps the most ordinary looking man in all of the Land of Fire. Neither unattractive nor handsome, he was someone no one noticed, which was what made him Konoha's number one assassin. Known not only for his obscenely high mission success rate and chakra masking ability, Hurin was considered the father figure to most of Konoha's ANBU. Still young at an age of 26, he was however, older than most of those left in the Hokage's ANBU. His experience and wisdom were desperately needed for the many young and naïve recruits who were allowed into ANBU's ranks following the Nine-Tailed Fox's wake of destruction. Kakashi considered himself extremely lucky to be assigned to Owl's primary team.

Removing his own wolf-faced porcelain mask, Kakashi gave his captain an aggravated glare. "I hope you're here to say we have a mission, Senpai. If not, then you better be ready to take a pummeling worse than what that training dummy got."

"Ho, ho, a little restless are you? Well, I think I've got the perfect cure for that." Owl pulled out a scroll from his pouch and tossed it to the silver-haired teen.

Catching the scroll, Kakashi unrolled it eagerly. After quickly skimming the contents, the young ANBU's lone black eye narrowed. "Another joint mission with the Sand? What's the Hokage thinking? It's only a matter of time before one of these goes badly. Forgive and forget is not a common practice in either of our villages."

Owl only shook his head. "Better get used to it. We need the money, and the daimyo of the Land of Wind knows we're currently cheaper hires than his own shinobi. I'm sure the Kazekage is not happy about it, but he'll have to get over it since his daimyo wants to downsize their military." Giving Kakashi a small smile, the older man added, "Besides, I've worked with one of these Sand ninja before. He's a good kid, reminds me of you."

"Hmph, if you say so," grunted Kakashi. "Well, this shouldn't be much trouble, anyway. A typical track and exterminate mission. The group of rogue ninja was recently spotted in the Land of Rivers… we can easily make it to the border by nightfall."

"That's the plan. We'll meet up with our assigned Sand ANBU first thing tomorrow morning at the target's last known location." Replacing his porcelain mask, Owl added, "We leave in half an hour. Get ready and meet me at the usual place."

Kakashi gave his captain a short bow. "Yes, Senpai." With that, the two shinobi sped off in opposite directions.

When he reached his small apartment, it only took Kakashi a few minutes to gather any needed supplies. The young ANBU figured that the mission wouldn't last more than a week, so he packed light. In truth, Kakashi was betting that they would be back in 4 days at most, but an ANBU was always prepared for the worst. Owl and Wolf were an unstoppable team for hunting down rogue shinobi. Kakashi's ninja hounds could track a scent anywhere, and Owl was able to sneak up on almost anyone, making assassinations that much easier. Working with two Sand shinobi would only slow them down. But, since the rogues were from the Land of Wind, at least one Sand ANBU needed to be along to take care of the bodies. The Kazekage wasn't about to let Konoha ANBU extract any village secrets from the remains of former Sand ninja.

Giving his gear a final check, Kakashi left his apartment and headed for the memorial stone, his and Owl's normal meeting place. Since he was early (it's not as if he would be anywhere else), Kakashi took the opportunity to meditate in front of the memorial for all of Konoha's fallen. The deaths of Rin and his sensei still felt raw, even a year past the Kyuubi's attack. But, so many had lost their lives that day, and he needed to be strong and carry on their legacy. ANBU was the perfect match for him, a place where his skills were needed, a place where masks were used to bury emotions. He was sure that if Obito were here, the idealistic Uchiha would be angry with his choice. ANBU's first rule was the mission before everything else, after all. But, Obito wasn't there, he was dead, and Kakashi needed something to ground him. All he could do was honor his teammate's memory and try to keep at least a piece of himself human. He owed his former team that much.

Another ten minutes passed before Owl walked up to where Kakashi knelt. Knowing it was time to leave, Kakashi murmured a final prayer, stood up, and donned his porcelain mask, becoming Wolf. Turning to his captain, Wolf wasn't surprised to see Owl performing his own silent ritual in front of the obsidian stone. The older ANBU had lost his younger brother, who had just made jonin, in the Kyuubi attack. Hurin visited the memorial before every mission, and so it only made sense for them to meet here whenever they were paired together. Neither of them ever spoke about their losses, but they understood each other's pain without having to voice it, and that understanding was the only comfort they could share.

With a final bow, Owl straightened and looked at his subordinate. "Ready, Wolf?"

With a curt nod, the silver-haired teen followed his captain toward the village gates. As soon as the village had disappeared behind them, the two ANBU leaped into the trees and moved at a pace so fast, that it was as if they were never there at all.

* * *

Owl and Wolf had made it to the Land of Rivers without incident and were now walking toward a small cabin, the place where the group of three Sand rogues had been last seen. Kakashi could see two Sand ANBU talking with a young girl, no older than twelve, who was obviously grief stricken. As the two Leaf ninja got closer, they could hear the girl trying to choke off her sobs, as if she were too ashamed to cry outright.

Hearing their approach, one of the Sand ANBU turned towards them and gave a salute, right fist across his chest. "It's good to see you, Owl." From his voice, Kakashi could tell that the ninja was only a year or two older than himself, though they were about the same height. The white mask covering his face was decorated with only a single thin stripe of red splicing diagonally across. Unruly dirty blond hair covered his ears and brushed across the forehead of his mask.

Owl returned the salute. "Likewise, Edge." Pointing a thumb at Kakashi, he added, "This here is Wolf."

"Good to meet you, that's my captain, Arrow." Edge replied with a gesture towards the other Sand shinobi, who was taking notes on a scroll. Edge's captain was tall, with hefty shoulders, and had short auburn hair. His mask was painted with a red horizontal stripe across the eyeholes. At each end of the stripe was a blue triangle pointed outward, making the shape of a double-headed arrow. Sand ANBU traditions were different in some ways than Leaf's. They used codenames from objects, usually weapons, instead of animals. Kakashi supposed it was just another way to emphasize that ANBU should consider themselves tools instead of human.

Without acknowledging the introduction, Arrow knelt in front of the girl, forcing her to look into his mask-shadowed eyes. "Are you sure that there's nothing else you can tell us?" His voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Th-that's all I remember, ANBU, sir." The girl stammered as she continued to fight her tears.

"That's alright. You know, you are really brave for getting through this." Arrow gently patted her shoulder. "Now, I need to go with my team and catch the bad ninja who did this, but I've sent for some of my friends to come and take you to our village where you'll be safe. So, can you be brave for a little while longer and wait here for them?"

Wide-eyed, the girl nodded. A spark of hope had flashed in her eyes at Arrow's words and she was finally able to wipe the last of her tears away. "Thank you, ANBU, sir. And please don't let them hurt you."

"Don't worry about me, little one. Try and cheer up, ok?" Giving the girl a finally pat, Arrow strolled over to where the other three ANBU stood. Gentle demeanor gone, the tall captain crossed his arms and gave Owl and Wolf long stares, sizing them up. "Glad you could make it, you two." His tone clearly said he was in fact, not glad.

Owl ignored the implied insult and simply nodded at the other captain. "Not a problem, what info do we have?"

Instead of replying, Arrow motioned towards Edge, who stood up a little straighter and cleared his throat. "Right. The night before last, the targets found this cabin, looking for shelter. We assume that they confronted the girl's father, demanding he turn over all his money and possessions. He obviously refused, a fight took place, and the targets quickly disposed of the man. The girl had been out, gathering berries, but she returned just as the three were leaving. She was smart enough to stay hidden, but she got a good look at one of them and confirmed his identity." Shaking his head sadly, Edge added, "Despicable… Sand shinobi turning to thievery and murder just because of the lack of work in the village."

"Save it, Edge," Arrow said coldly. Reaching into his belt pouch, Arrow pulled out a kunai that was wrapped in a dishtowel. "We got lucky when one of the fools left behind a weapon. I was told one of you would be an expert tracker. Will this be of use?"

Kakashi stepped forward and took the kunai. "If there is any sort of scent left on it, I can track it. Did the girl say which way they were headed?"

"East," Edge answered. "They're probably headed for the southern part of the Land of Fire, where there aren't many border guards."

"We'll be able to catch them before they get that far," Owl replied confidently. The Leaf ANBU gave Kakashi a quick glance and silver-haired teen nodded in reply to his captain's silent command.

Biting his thumb and making the five necessary hand signs swiftly, Wolf slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Four ninja hounds appeared in a burst of smoke. Kakashi smiled behind his mask at the sight of his personal summons. Pakkun had been a present from his father long ago, right after he had made chunin, but the other three (Bull, Uhei, and Urushi) Kakashi had found as puppies and thoroughly trained them over the years. The young Hatake excelled at raising ninja hounds, and he had two more at home, still too young for field work.

Showing Pakkun the target's kunai, Wolf ordered, "Alright, we're on the tail of three rogue ninja. All we've got is one of their kunai, but search the area and try and distinguish their scents from the girl's and her father's."

"Hmph. Nothing we can't handle, boss." Pakkun drawled.

"Talking dogs?" Edge said in surprise.

Titlting his head toward the young Sand ninja, Pakkun retorted haughtily, "You got a problem with that, sonny?"

Raising his hands in appeasement, Edge let out a small chuckle. "Nope, don't mind me!"

A little annoyed at both Edge and Pakkun for wasting time, Kakashi signaled the pug to get to work. Sensing his master's impatience, Pakkun sighed grumpily, hopped off Bull's back, and began sniffing the nearby area. Kakashi then turned to Owl and said, "Senpai, I'm going search for more clues in and around the cabin. I should be ready shortly."

At his captain's nod, Wolf jogged to the cabin, only giving a passing glance to the young girl who was staring at his hounds in awe. Inspecting the front entrance revealed muddy boot tracks, and Kakashi whistled Uhei over to him. "Two of them left clear boot prints here, and there's been a lot of rain lately so if we lose their scent, we might be able to track them with prints alone." The bandaged female hound barked in acknowledgement and began searching for other prints in the soggy ground.

Steeling himself for the smell of death, Wolf pushed open the front door of the cabin and was immediately greeted with the sight of a butchered corpse. The victim's throat had been cut gruesomely and the bones of his left arm were jutting through the skin. Knowing that Arrow and Edge had already searched inside, Kakashi only took a quick look around. With the stench of the victim so strong, Wolf wasn't able to distinguish anything useful, so he took his leave, gratefully inhaling the fresh air outside.

Seeing that Pakkun was still investigating, Kakashi turned to the young girl, who had nervously approached him. Wolf knew he wasn't particularly good with children, so he stayed silent and waited for her to say something.

"Um, Mister ANBU? Can I pet one of your dogs?"

Kakashi almost refused her, knowing that they needed to get moving, but he couldn't deny her something that would take her mind off her dead father. "Sure, let me call Bull." The large bulldog looked intimidating, but he actually was the tamest of all his hounds. At the sound of his master's low whistle, Bull came trotting over. Not needing a command from Kakashi, the bulldog lay down in front of the girl and rolled over, exposing his soft belly.

The girl giggled softly and tentatively rubbed the hound's stomach. Bull responded with a whine of pleasure, egging her on. Seeing that his presence was no longer needed, Kakashi met up with Pakkun and asked for the pug's report.

"They've definitely headed east, boss. From what I can tell, two of them have mediocre skills… they've left tracks all over the place for Uhei and Urushi to follow. That kunai has one of their scents. We don't have anything on the leader though, but I should be able to notice if they split up."

Kakashi knelt down and gave the pug a quick scratch behind the ears. "Good work, Pakkun. Send Uhei up ahead, the rest of us will follow shortly."

"All set?" Owl asked as he and the two Sand ANBU approached.

Wolf nodded. "We've got prints and scents of two of them that will be easily followed. As long as they stay together and it doesn't rain, we'll be able to track them all day."

"Impressive…" murmured Edge.

Kakashi looked to his captain, waiting for the order to move out, but Owl was engaged in a staring contest with Arrow. They were obviously having a silent duel for who would be leading the team. Something must have passed between them because Owl stepped back and relaxed his stance in submission. Wolf was slightly surprised at his captain's deference to Arrow, especially since they would most likely be heading into the Land of Fire. But, it was not his place to question his captain.

"Wolf, wasn't it?" Arrow asked impassively.

Kakashi responded by turning towards his new leader and nodding.

"Do you need the bulldog to effectively track the targets?"

Slightly confused, Kakashi shook his head. "No, the other three will be sufficient. Why?"

"I'd like him to stay with the girl until the other team gets here. They'll be here in a few hours and we've set up traps in the surrounding area, but she shouldn't be alone."

Although Arrow's request made sense, Wolf was taken aback by the Sand ninja being so easily distracted from the mission. _He's not like most veteran ANBU… not even Owl would suggest leaving behind one of my hounds for something like this._

Still, an order was an order, so Kakashi signaled to Bull the instructions. Receiving a bark of acknowledgment, Kakashi turned back to Arrow. "He'll protect her for as long as she needs it."

"Good," replied the Sand ANBU. Giving each member of his new team a searching look, Arrow confirmed that all three were ready to head out. "Alright, it's time to get the scum. Wolf, you take point and just focus on tracking… we're counting on you to lead us to them. Owl, you and I will spread out behind to cover Wolf. Edge, stick to Wolf and pass on any messages from him to Owl and I. Understood?"

Glad that Arrow had refocused on the mission and sounded like a competent leader, Wolf saluted alongside Owl and Edge. With a command to Pakkun, Kakashi took off at a run, directing the four man team east into a forest. Feeling Edge's supporting presence close behind, Wolf focused his eyes and nose on his task. The scent and tracks were still fresh, but it wasn't clear how far ahead the targets had been able to get. However, it was only a matter of time before the elite team of ANBU caught up. The hunt was on.

**To be continued…**

AN: Sorry for ending the chapter in the middle of the flashback, but it's become longer than I expected! I originally wasn't going to use a flashback, but when I wrote this with Kakashi just explaining the main points, it was too boring, even to me!. Now, I can flesh out the OC's a lot better, but don't worry, this is first and foremost a Kakashi and Team 7 story. However, this is turning into a longer multi-chapter fic so I'm trying to make the plot interesting and detailed. Next chapter will conclude this flashback and we'll see Team 7 again! Thanks for reading!


	4. Betrayal

AN: Ha! I updated in less than 2 weeks and this is my longest chapter yet! Um… I hope you're not expecting much of Team 7 because they only make a short appearance at the end. But, if you love ANBU Kakashi (and who doesn't?) you'll certainly get your fill in the rest of this flashback. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kakashi (*cries*), but Owl, Arrow, and Edge are all mine! So there!

_Previously: _

_With a command to Pakkun, Kakashi took off at a run, directing the four man team east into a forest. Feeling Edge's supporting presence close behind, Wolf focused his eyes and nose on his task. The scent and tracks were still fresh, but it wasn't clear how far ahead the targets had been able to get. However, it was only a matter of time before the elite team of ANBU caught up. The hunt was on._

**Chapter 4**

Hours had passed and the ANBU team was still moving at a fast pace, trying to close the gap between them and the gang of rogue ninja. The afternoon sun was scorching, and Wolf felt the sweat pooling on the back of his neck. Their pace had not slowed, and Kakashi was beginning to tire. Although Uhei and Urushi were up ahead, searching for signs that their prey had changed course, Wolf also had to keep his senses on full alert in case his hounds overlooking something. Maintaining chakra focused for tracking was an added strain to running at breakneck speed. As much as Wolf hated to admit it, he would have to rest soon, or risk losing the trail.

Looking down at the pug beside him, Wolf spoke in a low voice. "What do you think, Pakkun? They've had more than a day head start, but we're definitely gaining on them."

"From what I can tell so far, they're not moving too fast." Pakkun gave Kakashi a glance and softened his eyes. "If you need a rest, don't worry. My guess is that we'll still catch'em by dawn."

"Did I say I needed a break?" Kakashi retorted harshly, keeping his voice a whisper so Edge wouldn't hear.

"No, but I can smell your chakra weakening." Sensing his master's admonishing glare, the pug scoffed gruffly. "Don't give me that look, kid. Quit being stubborn," Pakkun chided.

Before Wolf could tell his hound to keep his opinions to himself, Edge appeared at his side. The Sand ANBU had obviously heard them talking. "What's up? Any changes?"

Thankful that Edge hadn't been able to hear Pakkun's words, Wolf just shook his head. "No, but we've made significant progress. I think we can get to them by midnight if we push it."

Edge glanced at Kakashi in surprise. "That soon, huh? But, I don't want to know what you think as pushing it. You're already setting a killer pace, Wolf."

Seeing that Pakkun was about to speak up, Kakashi hastily signaled the pug to keep quiet.

Luckily, Edge didn't notice since he was busy running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. "Well, I don't know about you, but this heat is getting to me. You think we'll still catch them by dawn if we break until the sun starts to set?"

"If they stay together and stop to camp somewhere for the night, then definitely."

Wolf could almost hear Edge smile in relief. "Good. Then I'm going to ask Arrow for a rest. There's no need to push it when we'll still be able to take them by surprise before they break camp in the morning. Sound good to you?"

Wolf just shrugged his shoulders with indifference and Edge leapt off to find Arrow.

Once Edge had disappeared, Pakkun snorted in fake amusement. "You're lucky that kid wanted to rest, or I would've had to rat you out, idiot."

"No, you wouldn't have, mutt." Kakashi scolded. "I had to make it seem like resting wasn't my idea. It's important that I don't expose my limits to foreign shinobi."

"Sometimes I forget what a manipulating brat you are," Pakkun grumped.

"Remind you too much of yourself?" Kakashi ribbed.

"Hah, you know you love me. Anyway, I'll go get Uhei and Urushi. Be good, kid." With a smile hidden behind his mask, Kakashi watched his favorite pug bound ahead. Hearing a whistle from Owl, signaling a halt, the silver-haired teen slowed to a jog and turned around to meet up with his team. Spotting Owl and Edge sitting on a fallen log, Wolf approached them at a walk, only slightly out of breath.

"Take a load off, Wolf," Edge invited. The Sand ANBU tossed Kakashi a water canteen. "You can have all of that. Arrow saw a spring nearby and went to refill our supply."

"Thanks." Restraining himself from chugging the cool liquid, Wolf took a couple small sips before taking a seat between the two ANBU.

Owl gave Kakashi a friendly slap on the back. "Good job getting us caught up so quickly, Wolf. We've got about an hour before the sun starts setting. Use the time well and take a quick nap if you need it."

"I'm fine, Senpai." answered Wolf emotionlessly. _Great, first Pakkun, now Owl. What's he thinking… we can't show any weakness in front of these Sand guys._

Edge elbowed Kakashi in the ribs playfully. "You don't have to worry about acting tough in front of me, Wolf. I've got nothing but respect for Leaf shinobi. Owl did save my life on a mission, after all."

Looking at Owl for confirmation, the older ANBU nodded. Giving Edge a wary glance, Kakashi's curiosity got the better of him. "You don't bear a grudge against us for the last war?"

"Why would I? The war was a product of greedy feudal lords and our mistake of letting the Third Kazekage's disappearance cloud our judgment… shinobi were basically forced to fight on the whims of politics. Besides, we can't move forward without accepting the past."

As Kakashi sat dumbstruck by Edge's words, Owl said, "You're wise beyond your age, Edge. Arrow has taught you well."

"Yeah, he really has. I'm lucky he took me as his student."

At hearing that, Kakashi was even more surprised. "Arrow? He doesn't seem like the forgiving type."

Chuckling, Edge replied, "Don't let his harsh tone fool you. The guy is a softie at heart, and you could never find a more loyal friend. You saw him with that little girl, didn't you? He has a family with three small children of his own back home."

Kakashi's eyes widened beneath his mask at the revelation. _An ANBU with children? It's unheard of! _One of the oaths Kakashi was forced to take upon receiving his tattoo was to devote himself completely to the mission and village, nothing else could get in the way.

"That explains a lot…" murmured Owl.

Kakashi finally found his voice. "How is he still an ANBU with a family to care for? In Konoha, he would never be allowed to stay in the ranks."

"The reason is simple. Arrow has never failed a mission. Ever."

_Damn, even Owl isn't perfect like that, _Kakashi thought. The silver-haired teen had a newfound respect for Arrow, but he wondered why the man _wanted_ to stay in ANBU with a family to look after. It seemed a little selfish of him to risk dying on high ranked missions and leave his family without their husband and father.

Edge's voice broke Kakashi's thoughts. "Well, it's true that he doesn't take many missions anymore, but the Kazekage would be a fool to demote Arrow as an ANBU captain." Sighing, Edge slid off the log so he could lie down with his hands behind his head. "Well, I'm going to catch a few winks. Wake me in half an hour, will ya, pal?"

Slightly taken aback by Edge's overly-friendly personality, Kakashi blinked. _Pal, huh? Yes, I think you and I could be friends, in another life perhaps. But, who knows when we might have to face each other in battle?_

Feeling a tug on his arm, Wolf looked at Owl who was motioning him away from the sleeping ANBU. The two Leaf shinobi walked a short ways away where they could talk without being heard.

"Something's bothering you isn't it, Wolf. If it's about Arrow and Edge, we can trust them. I know it's hard to believe that they don't hate us, but…"

"It's not that, Senpai. They've given me no reason not to trust them, for this mission anyway."

"What is it, then?"

Wolf gazed at the sky, choosing his words carefully. "How can Arrow choose to be in ANBU when he has a family? The man must be insane… assassinating someone one minute, then holding his children, the next? Plus, how can he not hesitate in giving his life for the mission when his family is expecting him home?"

"Wolf, I know you've been struggling with how to deal with emotions on missions. And rightly so, since your experiences have led you from one extreme to another."

_That's the understatement of the year,_ thought the teen bitterly.

Laying a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, Owl added, "I'm betting that Arrow's loyalty to his village keeps him in ANBU, but his love for his family is what keeps him sane. He's learned to draw strength from his emotions instead of letting them affect his judgment."

Wolf crossed his arms and looked away from his mentor. "Maybe, but…"

"If you are that curious about it, why don't you ask the man yourself?" Owl interrupted, pointing over to Arrow, who had just returned. Wolf could imagine a knowing smile on Owl's lips behind the mask. "I may be your captain, but I can't read minds."

Not amused, Wolf scoffed at his senpai. "That's not something he'd be comfortable answering, I'm sure."

Owl barked out a short laugh. "On the contrary, from what Edge has told me, Arrow loves doling out advice to young ninja geniuses like yourself. Probably even more than yours truly!" The older man gave his protégé a gentle push. "Go on. You know you won't be satisfied until you do."

Knowing Owl was right, Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But I'm telling him it was your idea if he gets offended."

"Say what you like, kid." Owl retorted with a chuckle.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his senpai's humor. Before leaving though, the silver-haired teen thanked the older shinobi. Owl was always willing to listen and give sound advice, even if he couldn't ease a troubled mind, which was rare.

Arrow was now seated on a rock a good distance away from the sleeping Edge. Kakashi shook away the slight nervousness he felt at approaching the Sand ANBU. Seeing the wolf-masked teen walking toward him, Arrow put aside the kunai he was sharpening and crossed his arms, giving off the impression that he didn't want to be bothered.

"Something wrong, Wolf?" Arrow's tone was harsh and commanding, just as Wolf expected.

"No, sir. Everything is fine, but I wanted to ask you something." Kakashi kept his voice low and emotionless.

"Oh? About what?" Kakashi could tell that the older man was slightly surprised.

_I can't just ask outright, can I? _Hesitating, Kakashi fumbled for something to say. "Well, first I wanted to express my gratitude for your being assigned this mission because neither Owl or I could have questioned that girl effectively like you did. Tracking and killing rogue ninja is one thing, dealing with kids is another."

To Kakashi's utter amazement, Arrow burst out laughing. _Is he mocking me, or is he really insane?_ "Did I say something funny, sir?"

"Ha! You really are something else, kid! Owl was right about you. Emotional capacity of a gnat, you've got. What a perfect little ANBU soldier, ho, ho." The older man couldn't seem to stop chuckling.

"Um…" Wolf could not even begin to form a response to that. Getting angry that he was being made fun of, the young ANBU bit back a growl and was about to cut his losses when he felt a strong hand on his wrist.

"Now hold on, son. Don't give up so easily and prove me right. What's troubling you?" Arrow's tone had completely changed, to something close to how he had soothed the young girl earlier.

Wolf was a little unnerved by the man's extreme mood swings, but Arrow had become a puzzle that Kakashi needed to solve. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just get it out. "Well, Edge mentioned before that you have a family, with children, at home. And, with all due respect, sir, I can't understand why you would risk ruining that by staying in ANBU."

The grip Arrow had on Wolf's wrist tightened in response, but as the older man's silence stretched on, Kakashi held his breath, expecting an outburst of some sort. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Arrow let out a deep sigh and let go of the young ANBU's wrist, motioning Wolf to sit.

"Listen, son. I know your type. Robbed of your family at a young age, I'm sure, so you think it selfish of me to continue putting my life on the line."

"I didn't mean…" Kakashi interrupted, trying to let Arrow know that he actually respected him. But the older ninja silenced him with a wave.

"I know, you didn't say that, but you were thinking it. I don't blame you though… I've asked myself the same question at least a hundred times."

"Then, why…? Arrow really was confusing him now.

Instead of answering, the Sand ANBU opened his belt pouch and pulled out a folded photograph and offered it to Wolf.

Realizing what it was, Kakashi's shook his head vigorously. "No, sir! I shouldn't see…"

"It's alright, here, look." Arrow shoved the photo into Wolf's hands. Chuckling, Arrow said, "I have my mask on, see?"

It was true, the family photo showed Arrow facing the camera in full ANBU garb, apparently just returning from a mission. A woman was hugging Arrow, face buried in her husband's strong chest. Three children, two very young twin girls and a boy of about six, were surrounding them, smiling faces lit up at the sight of their father. Kakashi just stared at the image, unable to imagine being so happy. Finally, the teen asked in a softened voice. "Why did you show me this, sir?"

"Two reasons," Arrow said. Pointing to the photo, he continued in a boasting tone. "First, to show you what an amazing family I have! Aren't my kids beautiful!?"

Rolling his eyes beneath his mask at Arrow's stereotypical proud father routine, Kakashi figured he better humor the man. "Yeah, they really are. They must take after their mother, since I can actually see _their_ faces," he added as an attempt at a joke.

Arrow slapped Wolf on the back cheerily. "Ha, I knew you had a personality in there somewhere!" Taking the photo from Kakashi's hand, the Sand ANBU drank in the sight of his family for a few seconds before continuing in a much more serious voice. "And now for the second reason."

Wolf noticed Arrow's grip tightening on the photograph. In a strained voice, the ANBU captain went on. "Everything I do, is to protect them. I'm a very lucky man. I don't have to worry about my priorities. It just so happens that being in ANBU is the only way I _can_ protect them. Understand?"

Kakashi did not understand. _How does that even make sense? ANBU missions only serve the village as a whole, not the individual citizens._ Plus, Kakashi thought he had detected a slight bitterness in Arrow's tone when he had mentioned ANBU. The man was definitely troubled by something. But, Wolf was at least convinced that Arrow knew what he was doing and obviously had never jeopardized a mission because of his family. It was enough to silence his questions, even if it didn't help ease his own conflicted emotions.

Letting out a deep breath, Arrow carefully refolded the photograph and tucked it back into his pouch. "Well, even if you don't understand my reasons, I can tell that you've accepted them."

Wolf nodded. "Yes, and I'm sorry if I crossed a line by questioning your motives."

Arrow just waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I can tell you're trying to sort through your own issues, and I'm sorry I couldn't help much. But just remember, you're still young and you'll find your own path in time. Now go on and get a little rest, Wolf, I need you focused."

"Right, thank you, sir." Wolf gave his leader a small bow of gratitude before walking back to the spot where Owl stood leaning against a tree, polishing the hilt of his tanto. The short sword was the ANBU captain's favorite weapon, a gift from his dead brother, and the hilt was decorated with an engraving of an owl in flight.

Hearing Kakashi approach, Owl carefully sheathed the blade and looked up at his protégé. "Well, do you feel enlightened now?" The ANBU captain asked with a small laugh.

Wolf responded with a shake of his head. "Not at all. He did give me some things to think about though."

"You better take notes, kid! Pretty soon, you'll be a captain for young ANBU rookies who need answers to life's toughest questions."

Wolf winced at the thought. "Don't joke about things like that, Senpai. Besides, I don't think I ever want to be a captain if it makes me as nuts as you and Arrow. Arrow especially, the man seems unhinged."

"Hmmm… maybe, but I can tell he earned your respect, didn't he?"

"Well, yes. I can't help but admire him. In all seriousness though, he does seem conflicted about _something_." Wolf wished his inner conscience would stop making him want to solve the mystery that was Arrow.

"We all have our troubles, Wolf. Let it go."

Owl was, of course, right, so the young ANBU murmured a "Yes, Senpai," and went to lie down near Edge to get some rest. Since a half hour had passed, Wolf make sure that the other teen was stirring before letting his own eyes close. Tired body winning out against his active mind, Kakashi was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Too soon, Edge was shaking the silver-haired ANBU awake. Wolf sat up, noting the setting sun and the much more bearable weather. Ignoring the sleepiness that still fogged his mind, Kakashi called his hounds to him to check that the trail was still fresh and he again sent Uhei and Urushi ahead making sure that they would let him know when they found the camp of the rogue ninja.

Looking around revealed both Owl and Edge ready to move out, so Kakashi quickly gathered his gear and prepared to leave. Arrow had received a messenger pidgeon and he was staring at the note, apparently lost in thought.

Edge turned toward his superior and asked in a concerned voice, "Anything wrong, Captain?"

The Sand ANBU lit a match and set flame to the letter. "No, that was just my other team saying that they picked up the girl without incident." The harsh, commanding tone was back.

_That's good to know… I can call Bull now if I need him then,_ thought Wolf.

Arrow forcefully stomped on the ashes of the burned note, but before Kakashi could wonder if maybe there was something else written that had upset the man, Arrow looked at him and barked, "You ready, Wolf?"

"Yes, sir!" Wolf responded with a salute. _Right, time to focus,_ Kakashi told himself. With a nod to Pakkun, the silver-haired teen sped off on the trail of their targets, and the hunt continued.

* * *

Wolf and the other ANBU had followed the trail of the three rogues past midnight before Uhei and Urushi finally reported to Pakkun that they had found where the targets had camped for the night. Telling Edge to alert Owl and Arrow, Kakashi slowed to walk and waited for the other three to catch up.

After hearing his hound's reports, Wolf let Pakkun and Uhei return home with an appreciative belly rub for each. Urushi he wanted to keep with him, since the fierce white-haired hound was the best at detecting traps, and could actually be useful in a fight.

"You found them?" Arrow asked as the other three ANBU jumped down from the trees to land next to Wolf.

"Yes, sir. They're camped less than a mile to the northeast. We got lucky that they didn't try and push to the border tonight."

"Good work. How close were you able to get?"

Wolf shook his head. "I haven't approached yet, but my hounds reported that two were sleeping and one is standing watch. Urushi here didn't detect any traps, but that doesn't mean there aren't any."

"Alright. From what I know about their abilities, two of them are just average level chunin, but the other is a jonin who specializes in genjutsu and mind control." Arrow paused for a moment before adding, "I've heard that he can render someone unconscious just by touching them, so we need to be cautious."

_Genjutsu… the safest plan would involve me exposing my Sharingan to see through it, but telling Arrow and Edge would reveal my true identity immediately. But, the mission might be jeopardized if I keep my ability hidden…_

Seemingly reading his teammate's thoughts, Owl gave Wolf an imperceptible shake of his head before turning to Arrow. "Well, we outnumber them, so let's have one of us stay hidden as a reserve in case the rest get caught in an illusion." suggested Owl.

Surprisingly, Arrow didn't seem to mind the other ANBU intruding on his leadership. "Good point. Wolf, you're the fastest of us. Stay hidden for as long as possible and go after any that somehow manage to flee. Only reveal yourself if one of us needs release from a genjutsu."

"Yes, sir." Beneath his mask, Wolf smiled gratefully his senpai. Not only did the plan protect Kakashi's identity, but it also allowed him to watch the battle with his Sharingan, a major trump card against any genjutsu user. Plus, Owl had managed to predict Arrow's thinking, not even needing to suggest using Wolf as the back up, which would have aroused unwanted questions. Owl's intuition and quick thinking were what made him an excellent ANBU captain. But, Wolf's respect for Arrow had reached a new level upon hearing the experienced Sand ANBU trust in his teammate's opinions.

"But, how should the rest of us approach?" Edge wondered aloud. "We still need to be cautious, but we also want to end it quickly."

"Exactly right, Edge." Arrow acknowledged his subordinate's observation with a nod. "Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Wolf was perched in the branches of a tall oak tree, Urushi beside him. He had a perfect view of the ongoing battle, even with only the waning moon for light, and yet he was far enough away to be unnoticed by the remaining two rogue ninja. Unfortunately, Arrow's hope of ending the fight quickly had been dashed when the two sleeping shinobi had awoken as soon as Owl had silently eliminated the one standing guard. There was no way the others had been able to detect Konoha's number one assassin, but it seemed that the death of the guard had triggered some kind of mind link to the jonin leader. A crude, but effective alarm, and it explained the absence of other traps.

As soon as the element of surprise had been lost, Arrow and Edge had launched their attack, and Wolf was impressed with their skills. Edge's codename now made perfect sense, as the young Sand ANBU was armed with two ninja-to and fought with quick, fierce strikes that easily penetrated the defenses of the opposing rogue chunin.

Arrow was battling the leader of the group, but he was being careful not to get too close, in case the enemy was actually capable of casting genjutsu by touch alone. With his Sharingan open, Wolf could see no evidence of illusion, but he was sure it was only a matter of time. Soon, Owl appeared out of the trees, offering support for Arrow against the skilled rogue jonin.

The next few seconds happened in a blur. Edge had managed to completely disarm his opponent, and the rogue chunin had fallen to the ground and was trying to back away on all fours from his soon to be executioner. At the same time, Arrow and Owl were forced to dodge a wind jutsu released by their own opponent. For the moment that the two captains were distracted, the rogue jonin had been able to perform a series of handsigns while charging at Edge unnoticed.

Kakashi's Sharingan widened at the sight of the enemy's chakra being focused to the fingertips of his right hand. _Shit! If he touches Edge…!_ Launching himself out of the tree, Wolf sprinted toward the battle, but he could already tell that he wouldn't be fast enough.

Edge was preparing to thrust a blade into his defeated opponent's throat, when the young Sand ANBU sensed the enemy presence behind him. Whirling around, Edge blocked the kunai in the rogue jonin's left hand with one blade and skillfully brought his other ninja-to up in time to slice open a deep gash across the enemy's chest. But, Edge's counter had not been enough to stop the right hand of the rogue jonin from brushing the ANBU's exposed shoulder.

And that fleeting touch was all that was needed for the rogue to direct his chakra into Edge's body. Stunned, Wolf watched the invading chakra travel directly to Edge's brain, immediately stimulating a sensory overload. Gasping in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Edge sank to his knees, clutching his head before falling over unconscious.

In the next instant, Owl threw himself at the enemy, protecting the fallen Sand ANBU. Although wounded from his skirmish with Edge, the rogue shinobi still had some fight left in him and managed to block Owl's tanto that had come close to slashing his throat. Their blades now locked in a battle of strength, Wolf was about to run to Edge's side to release the genjutsu when he noticed that the enemy's right hand had again become alit with chakra.

"Senpai! Don't let him touch you!" Kakashi shouted in warning. Now aware of the danger he was in, Owl tried to get some distance between himself and the enemy, but his right hand was still being blocked. With no other choice, Owl let go of his tanto and drew the ninja-to on his back with his left hand while swiftly leaping backwards.

Unfortunately, the enemy had already been reaching forward with his right hand and Owl dropping his tanto had only added more momentum to the rogue jonin's lunge. Caught in midair, Owl tried to dodge, but gravity couldn't be defied. Wolf could only watch, feeling utterly useless, as the enemy's chakra emblazed fingers managed to briefly make contact with Owl's outstretched leg.

"Fire Style! Flaming Arrow Jutsu!"

Out of nowhere, three blazing bursts of chakra sped toward the scene. Still falling forward, the enemy had no way of stopping the flame projectiles from tearing scorching holes in his chest. Dead before hitting the ground, the rogue shinobi's flesh emitted black smoke as it was eaten away by the chakra-molded fire arrows.

Owl had also fallen to the ground and now lay unmoving near the still unconscious Edge. Before Kakashi could run to the side of his downed teammates, he felt Arrow's strong hand on his shoulder.

"I'll look after them, Wolf. They're just knocked out. Chase down the last one, hurry!"

Quickly scanning the area, Kakashi realized that the rogue chunin Edge had been fighting managed to flee during the confusion. Runnning to the spot where he had last seen the enemy, Wolf easily spotted tracks leading away from the battle site.

"Urushi! To me!" The loyal ninja hound was at his side in seconds. "Got his scent, boy?" Barking in reply, Urushi sped off into the trees, and Wolf followed, pushing his legs to move at top speed.

It only took minutes to catch up to the enemy. Wolf didn't even bother to try and hide his approach. He was too angry about what had happened to Edge and Owl and at his own failure of preventing it. Without slowing down, Kakashi formed the handsigns for his Chidori.

The screech of one thousand birds tore through the air and the rogue barely had time to process Urushi's fangs sinking into his leg, holding him down, before having his heart obliterated by Wolf's powerful chakra.

Gasping as his built-up adrenaline extinguished with the death of his prey, Wolf ripped his blood soaked hand out of the criminal's chest. Staring down at the corpse, the silver-haired ANBU allowed himself a moment to calm down and let rational thought return.

Feeling Urushi's nose rubbing against his leg, Wolf knelt down and scratched behind the hound's ears gratefully. "Thanks, boy. You were great. Go on home now and rest." Urushi whined in pleasure and licked his master's wrist before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

With a sigh, Wolf slung the body of the dead chunin over his shoulder and began the trek back to the campsite. His weariness and the extra weight slowed him down, which only added to his anxiousness over Owl and Edge. Although, that jutsu seemed to only render the target unconscious and Arrow hadn't seemed too concerned. Plus, despite his jutsu's effectiveness, the rogue jonin had not been able to survive, thanks to Arrow's long ranged jutsu skills. In fact, the enemy had pretty much signed his death warrant by leaving himself open to an attack by either Wolf or Arrow while focusing on Owl.

Kakashi paused mid-step as he thought over the battle. The final actions of the dead rogue leader made no sense! _While formidable, that jutsu wasn't lethal, so why did the enemy risk using it at a time when he should have been defending himself against Arrow and me? _Wolf was stumped. The rogue jonin had obviously been skilled, he should have known that neither Arrow or Wolf would have missed the opportunity.

Shaking his head, Kakashi kept moving and put his confusion aside. _Maybe he just realized that he was outmatched from the beginning and did the only thing he knew that had a chance of working… it doesn't matter now anyway._

After what seemed like ages, though he had been gone for at most twenty minutes, Wolf made it back to the area of the original battle. However, the sight the greeted him was completely unexpected and made Kakashi freeze in his tracks.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Owl was on his knees, head raised to expose his neck to a ninja-to that was held in the trembling hand of Edge. Visibility was low in the surrounding darkness, but Wolf couldn't sense Arrow's presence.

"Owl, this is your last chance! Tell me you didn't mean to! T-t-ell me this is some sort of illusion!" The Sand ANBU's voice cracked, and he sounded too much like the young boy he was.

"I wish I could, son. But this is real… isn't that right, Wolf?" Owl tilted his head as far as he could without cutting himself on Edge's blade to look at his fellow Leaf ANBU.

Edge whipped his head around in surprise. He obviously hadn't noticed Kakashi's arrival. "Stay where you are, Wolf! This doesn't involve you!" Edge's grip on his ninja-to tightened and refocused Wolf's attention on the blade that was centimeters from his captain's throat.

Confusion turned to anger, and Wolf slowly lowered the corpse he was carrying to the ground. "Wrong. Anything that threatens the life of my captain, concerns me." Taking a deep breath, Kakashi tried to keep his emotions in check. "Now, Owl's right. Neither yours or his chakra networks are disturbed with lasting effects of the enemy's genjutsu, so do you mind explaining to me _what the hell you are doing_?!"

But, Edge had already seemed to have forgotten about Wolf. "Not an illusion…" He now held his ninja-to with both hands and a newfound determination had calmed his trembling muscles. "Then, Owl, do you accept your fate?"

Without hesitation, the older shinobi calmly answered. "Yes. Do what you must. And Wolf, you are not to interfere." Owl's mask-shadowed gaze was now focused on Edge, who had slowly drawn back his blade, preparing for the killing thrust.

"What? No, Senpai! Stop this madness!" Realizing that Owl was in fact about to be executed by Edge's hand, Kakashi moved toward them in fear. _Why is Owl just sitting there? Why?!_

"I gave you an order, Wolf!" The command in his captain's voice penetrated the haze of desperation that had clouded Kakashi's mind and he momentarily froze, hoping for some kind of miracle to put an end to the insanity that was unfolding right in front of his eyes.

But, Edge had shifted his grip, right hand firmly grasping the hilt of the ninja-to against his side, left palm on the flat of the blade. The point of the sword was less than an inch from Owl's exposed neck. "Die with whatever honor you have left, Owl of the Leaf."

_No! I won't just standby and watch this, orders be damned!_

Just as Edge was about to strike, Kakashi launched himself at the Sand ANBU, calling on speed he never knew he had.

Kakashi's tackle sent both him and Edge crashing to the ground. The point of Edge's blade had grazed the skin of Owl's throat as the two young ANBU fell past him. Kakashi wrenched the ninja-to from Edge's grip and sent it flying into the trees where it could spill no more blood.

Limbs tangled, they rolled in the dirt, wrestling for dominance, until Edge finally managed to kick out, catching Kakshi in the gut and sending him sprawling on his back.

"Stay away from me, Wolf!" Edge spat.

Gritting his teeth, Kakashi jumped to his feet and threw himself back on top of the teen, only to find himself staring into a pair of dark green eyes, wide in shock. Realization hit him, they had both lost their ANBU masks in the struggle. The young face of the Sand ANBU, currently lined with sweat and exhaustion would be forever etched in Kakashi's memory.

He wasn't the only one. Breathing heavily, Edge gasped at the sight of mismatched black and red eyes. "You're Sharingan Kakashi?!"

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until they both sprang into action, each drawing a kunai. One of the rules of ANBU was to never let foreign shinobi know your true identity. A maskless ANBU was no longer a tool, but an actual person who could be blamed for war crimes committed against other nations. '_Protect your identity, or become a useless burden to your village,' _Kakashi quoted inwardly.

Edge and Wolf circled each other, looking for an opening, and an understanding passed between them. Only one of them could walk away from this fight alive.

Suddenly, Owl was between them, strong hands gripping the wrists of the two teens. "Cease this foolishness!" With a powerful burst of chakra, the ANBU captain shoved them apart.

As Kakashi once again found himself sprawled on his back, a myriad of emotions swept through him. Anger won out. "_This_ foolishness, Senpai?!" Stumbling to his feet, Kakashi glared at Owl. "Are you going to tell me why you _ordered _me to stand and watch him execute my captain for no reason?!"

"No reason?!" exclaimed Edge, who had also risen to his feet and was pointing an accusing finger at Owl. "Wolf, he murdered Arrow, _our_ captain!"

_What? No, that can't be true! Where is Arrow, anyway, he can't be dead, can he?_ Kakashi searched the area, straining his eyes against the shadows from the dim moonlight. _He's not here, what's Edge talking about? No, wait… there!_ Kakashi sprinted to the side of the body of his team leader that had been partially hidden behind the still smoking corpse of the rogue jonin nearby. Arrow lay face down in a pool of his own blood, cause of death unmistakably the owl-engraved tanto buried to the hilt in his back.

Shutting his eyes, wishing for the evidence to disappear, Kakashi bowed his head and murmured a prayer for the fallen ANBU. _Arrow_… _May your spirit rest in peace and watch over your family, forever keeping them safe, just as you did in life. _

Rising to his feet, Kakashi refused to face Owl, keeping his eyes locked on the corpse of the man who should have been at home, kissing his wife goodnight and tucking his children into bed, not laying mangled on a battlefield, slain by a comrade he had trusted to watch his back. The silver-haired teen clenched his fists and cursed the heavens for the unfairness of it all. Finally, he spoke, voice weak and strained. "Senpai, why, no _how_ could you do this?"

Too-calm, Owl replied, "The only explanation I can give is that I did what had to be done."

"What had to be done…" Kakashi whispered bitterly. Those words could hold many meanings, but it was obvious Owl wasn't going to divulge any details. Still, Kakashi couldn't believe that his Senpai would kill Arrow without a good reason.

"Wolf… I saw it. I had just come to, but still couldn't move. Arrow was walking toward me, obviously to help, when Owl…" Edge visibly struggled to contain his wrath. "Owl appeared out of nowhere, grabbed him from behind and next thing I knew, Arrow was dead, stabbed in the back."

Finally, Kakashi turned to face his mentor, hoping for the man he respected, his captain, to deny it.

Reading his thoughts, Owl gave Kakashi a small nod. "What he says is true."

Kakashi wanted to scream. He wanted to shake the man and demand an explanation. He wanted to dare him to remove his mask and keep up that unnerving calmness without it to hide behind. But, Kakashi was rarely able to do want he wanted.

Instead, he took one last look at Arrow's lifeless form before walking over to where his own fallen porcelain mask lay. Donning his ANBU persona once more, Wolf couldn't help but feel sickened when he saw Edge do the same thing. _Just like that, we are again faceless, emotionless tools._

When Edge had finished collecting his mask and dropped weapons, he moved toward Owl, who had resumed his kneeling position. Seeing the Sand ANBU approach Owl, determination to take his revenge clear, Wolf positioned himself in front of his captain, shielding him from execution.

"Edge, please don't do this. Believe me, I understand your need for justice, I want it too. But, I swear to you… if you come with me and escort him back to Konoha, he will be fairly punished by a court made up of both Leaf and Sand shinobi."

Edge paused for only a moment in response before raising his ninja-to with purpose, tip of the blade inches from Kakashi's chest. "No, Wolf. He deserves to die right here. And once he's dead, don't forget, we have our own battle to finish."

The sound of palms hitting the ground made the two teens look at Owl in surprise. The older Leaf ANBU was bent low, head bowed pleadingly between his outstretched hands.

"Edge… I know you cannot forgive what I have done, and before, I was ready to accept my punishment by your hand. But, now…" Finally, Owl was letting his true emotions leak out, voice low and laced with regret. "I'm begging you, consider Wolf's offer. I can't bear dying knowing that I couldn't stop you two from killing each other."

"You think I care what you want!?" Edge sounded indignant, but Kakashi could sense his resolve crack at Owl's sincere words.

Slowly lifting his gloved hand to take hold of Edge's blade, Kakashi added, "Please… think about Arrow. He would never want this for us."

The conflicted teen glanced at the body of his dead mentor. His arm visibly trembling, Edge let Wolf lower the ninja-to slightly. "I know… Arrow… But, it's not that simple, Wolf. Our identities… ANBU law…"

Hesitating for only a second, Kakashi made a decision. He shifted his grip on Edge's ninja-to, making a fist around it and letting the sharp blade dig into his palm. Blood gushed from the wound, dripping off the tip of the sword to the ground. Releasing the blade, Kakashsi clenched his hand, forcing the blood to ooze between his fingers and down his wrist. Bringing his fist across his chest and over his heart, Kakashi saluted the other ANBU. "I won't tell if you won't."

As Kakashi waited with baited breath for Edge's reaction, he thought, _Obito, you better be right about this._ Allowing himself to trust Edge with the knowledge of his true identity could get him kicked out of ANBU at best, hanged at worst, if it was ever found out. Not only was he forsaking shinobi rules, but he was placing his faith in a foreign ninja he had known for less than a day. _It can't be helped… this is the right thing to do and Edge has to see that._

A full minute of silence passed, but Kakashi could tell by the deep breathing of the other teen that Edge was just trying to gather control of his emotions. As soon as he had done so, his body relaxed slightly and he took a step away from Kakashi. Cutting his own hand on the ninja-to, Edge mimicked Kakashi's salute. "So it is sworn… I have no wish to fight you, Wolf, and I won't betray your trust."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. "Nor I yours."

Edge wiped his ninja-to on the grass and returned it to the sheath on his back. Pulling out a scroll from his belt pouch, the Sand ANBU stepped towards Owl.

Recognizing the jutsu written on the scroll, Wolf let Edge pass to perform the chakra binding technique on the soon to be prisoner.

"Captain Owl of the Leaf, I am relieving you of your command and placing you under arrest for the murder of your teammate and superior, Captain Arrow of the Sand."

Owl just nodded and began stripping his weapons and armor until he was clad in only his pants, sleeveless undershirt, and ANBU mask. Edge released the jutsu from the scroll and chakra threads leapt from the parchment to bind Owl's wrists behind his back. The technique was finished with Edge placing his palm on Owl's chest, leaving behind a fiery seal that completely suppressed the chakra of the target. As Edge removed his hand, Owl bowed his head and whispered, "Thank you."

Unable to conceal his hatred, Edge snapped back, "Don't thank me. I swear to see this through to your execution, no matter how long it takes."

As Wolf moved to gather the prisoner's discarded equipment, he couldn't help but wonder if Owl would even put up a defense. If he didn't, there was no doubt that the Hokage would be forced to carry out the maximum sentence in order to protect the peace between the Leaf and Sand. Looking at Owl calmly obeying Edge's orders only renewed Kakashi's hope that Owl's actions were somehow justified. Despite his promise to Edge to help bring the man to justice, Kakashi was not going to rest until he figured out why Owl thought Arrow's murder was necessary. And when he did, he would save his captain from a traitor's death.

*******End Flashback*********

"And so, Edge sent for Arrow's other team to come and take the bodies of their captain and the rogue ninja back to the Sand village, while we escorted Owl to Konoha for his trial…" Kakashi's voice was hoarse from relating the events from so long ago, and truthfully, it had been difficult keeping the emotion out of his voice. Of course, he had only told the three young members of Team 7 the general details, not going into his own thoughts at the time.

Surprisingly, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura kept true to their word and had not interrupted him once. Although, several times Kakashi had caught Naruto squirming in frustration, but a quick glare had been enough to placate him. For the most part, they had obviously been too entranced by him actually talking about his past to raise questions.

Sakura, bright child that she was, saw that her sensei needed a break. She pulled a water canteen out of her pack and held it out to him. "Need some water, Kakashi-sensei?"

He gratefully accepted it and downed several large gulps through his mask before passing the canteen back to his student. "Ah, thanks, Sakura."

"Gah! I can't take this anymore!" Naruto shouted. "There's no way Owl killed that Arrow guy for no reason! You had to have known that, Sensei!" The blue-eyed ninja had risen to his feet and was pacing in irritation.

"Be quiet, Naruto. He hasn't finished, and obviously Owl is still alive, so he wasn't executed." Sasuke coolly chided.

_I guess it was only a matter of time,_ Kakashi thought with a small smile. "It's alright, Sasuke." Facing his most outspoken student, Kakashi waved at Naruto to sit back down. "You're right, Naruto. I didn't believe it, and I had many theories. While traveling back to Konoha I tried to ask Owl several times, but he always refused to talk about it and said that I was to not involve myself since I wasn't even a potential witness."

"What kind of theories?" Sasuke questioned. At the same time Sakura asked, "Are you sure it wasn't something to do with that strange mind control jutsu?"

Shaking his head, Kaksahi should have known that allowing Naruto a question would break the rapt attention all his students had given him until now. "Yes, Sakura, I'm sure. Owl even went as far to say that. And, Sasuke, my theories at the time aren't important. Only the truth is."

"Well, well? Hurry up and tell us!"

"No Naruto, that tale is one that should be told by Owl himself, not me. To this day, I still don't know everything." Kakashi immediately regretted the lie. He did know everything, he just refused to talk about it. There was only one person he wanted to tell the truth to, but Kakashi had no idea if Edge was even still alive. Pausing, he eventually added, "But, I can tell you that Hurin had a very good reason for doing what he did."

"You weren't able to clear his name, were you?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"No, not officially."

"Then, how was he not executed? Obviously, all the evidence was against him." That was Sakura, always logical.

"Actually, he _was_ executed… at least according to public record." Kakashi answered calmly.

"Huh?" Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Like Sakura said, all the evidence was against him, so he was sentenced to death by hanging. But, after the trial, the Third Hokage learned the truth, and came up with a plan to spare Hurin's life." Seeing that the sun was beginning to rise, Kakashi stretched as he stood up and began securing the campsite.

Naruto and Sakura gaped at him. "Don't leave us hanging there, Sensei!"

Sasuke just scoffed in annoyance. "Or, can you not tell us that, either?"

_So, he knows I lied before… perceptive aren't you, Sasuke? _Allowing himself a small chuckle, Kakashi finished dousing the small fire and threw his pack across his shoulders. "Sorry, guys, but we need to get moving. I'll tell you the rest on the way to Owl's home."

The three genin obediently prepared to leave, and were ready in minutes. As they walked out of the safe confines of the Grass Haven, Sakura asked, "Do you think Owl will actually be there, Sensei?"

"I can only hope, but you never know with him. Hurin's current mission is to provide intelligence on the movements of Stone shinobi near the border, in case they try and break the peace treaty, so he does a lot of undercover scouting."

"Sounds important! I can't wait to meet him!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get a move on then!" the silver-haired jonin ordered. As Team 7 leaped up into the trees, Kakashi could only pray that finding Hurin would be a quick and simple affair. _Owl, you better be safe so you can have the chance to see these kids and know just what your sacrifice is protecting._

**TBC**

AN: So, has anybody guessed Owl's motive yet? I left only a couple of clues so I'll be impressed if you have! Next chapter reveals how Owl survived being executed and has Team 7 approaching his current home near the Land of Earth border… I might not be able to update for a while though since I'm moving next week and start a month long training thing for work. So be patient and thanks so much for reading!


	5. Peace, War, and Diplomacy

**AN: ***Shamefully peers out from her cave* Anyone there? I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but this chapter has been very hard to write for some reason. It is super long though and I've been writing it in pieces over the past however many months, so I hope it doesn't seem too disjointed. Part of the problem was I knew the exact spot where I wanted to end it, but too many things had to happen to get there! Anyway, I'm very excited to leave this "filler" chapter behind so we can get to the stuff I wanted to write when I first started this story! Not that I think this chapter is bad (I'm quite proud of it), but well you'll see! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and stuck with me!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of my life right now, so how could I own Naruto?

**Chapter 5: Peace, War, and Diplomacy**

After running hard for a few miles, Team 7 broke free of the forest that encompassed the Grass Haven, so Kakashi slowed the pace to a walk to traverse the wide plains that lay ahead.

"Alright, guys. We'll take it easy for a little while," the jonin said as he readjusted the pack slung across his shoulders and shortened his long stride.

Never lacking energy, Naruto immediately took the opportunity to break formation and dash past Sakura and Kakashi. Planting his feet squarely, the blonde genin blocked his sensei's path and pointed at him accusingly. "Don't act like you forgot your promise to finish telling us about Owl, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi blinked his one exposed eye at his impatient student. "Oh, well there really isn't much more to tell…"

Sasuke strolled by Naruto and rudely knocked his elbow into the shorter genin's shoulder. "If you weren't such a loser, you'd already have figured out how Owl survived."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he shook a fist at Sasuke's back. "Bastard, what are you talking about?"

"Agh, Naruto! Could you be any more annoying?" Sakura whined with her palms over her ears in disgust.

Kakashi just rolled his eye at his team's childish antics. With a lazy wave, the jonin retook the lead and drawled, "Well, if you've got it figured out, you can enlighten the rest of us, Sasuke. Saves me the trouble, anyway."

Sasuke shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "From what you told us of Owl's abilities, it's obvious you took advantage of them and did a body swap."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Right. And some sort of genjutsu would have been needed to make it appear that the substitute had Owl's physical appearance and chakra signature."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. _These two really are too smart for their own good… _Out loud, the jonin replied, "You guys pretty much nailed it. Owl developed an extremely high level jutsu that not only allowed him to erase his own chakra signature, but also instill it onto someone else. Very handy for making an escape."

Naruto was unusually lost in thought. Staring at the ground, he finally asked in a quiet voice, "So, it was just like what happened to Neji's father and uncle?"

Kakashi could tell where Naruto was heading. The genin obviously thought, and rightly so, that the way the Hyuuga Clan protected Konoha from war with the Land of Lightning was morally unforgivable. Not wanting Naruto to get the wrong idea, Kakashi faced his student and said, "No, Naruto. It's not quite what you think."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger. "What are you talking about! Another person's life was sacrificed to protect Owl, who had been convicted of murder but had abilities that the village wanted, so it was judged that _his_ life was more valuable than someone else's! No life is less valuable than another!"

The kid had a valid point, but ninja politics sometimes had to go to extremes to ensure the safety of the village. Naruto would eventually learn that you can't take the moral high road in every situation if you wanted to genuinely protect people close to you. But for now, Kakashi supposed he better stop Naruto from jumping to more conclusions.

"Listen, Naruto. I'm not saying I don't agree with you. But, what happened with Owl was different. The stand-in was another convicted criminal who was due to be executed as well."

"But!"

Kakashi silenced the orange wearing genin with a stony glare. "Let me finish, you need to understand this. What happened with the Hyuuga clan was not a public execution… the sacrifice was done in secret, and the Cloud ninja were expecting us to try and fool them, so the body that was shown had to pass their scrutiny. Only Hiashi-san's twin brother could do that."

Clearing his throat, the jonin continued, "It's true the Third Hokage deemed Owl too valuable to die, even on charges that were justly decided, but we had all the pieces necessary to pull it off… without sacrificing anyone who was innocent or unwilling to do so."

Anger turned to confusion in the young genin's eyes. "Wait, you mean the other convict agreed to the plan?"

Kakashi nodded. "That's right. I personally explained the entire situation to him. He was serving a sentence for murdering his wife and sister in a drunken rage and had already accepted his punishment to be just. In his eyes, agreeing to the Hokage's idea was one last good deed he could do for the village."

"Oh… I guess I get it." Naruto averted his eyes in shame. "Sorry, sensei. I should have known you wouldn't have allowed it if it meant sacrificing innocent lives."

Kakashi grimaced beneath his mask. The kid thought too highly of him. But, he wasn't about to spill anything else about his past. Instead, he gave Naruto his famous eye crease smile. "Don't worry about it. Just remember right and wrong isn't always black and white."

"But, sensei" chimed in Sakura. "What I still don't understand is why the Third Hokage just didn't clear Owl of the charges? You said that he found out the truth of what happened, so why did the execution have to happen at all?"

Kakashi should have known they weren't done with the questions. To be fair, he hadn't been very forthcoming about the true reason for Owl's actions. Seeing Sasuke quirk an eyebrow at him, daring the jonin to lie again, Kakashi knew he would have to give them something.

Sighing, the silver-haired ninja gathered his thoughts. "For one, Owl technically was guilty. He did kill Arrow, but again, it wasn't a black and white issue. Let's just say that revealing the reasons behind Owl's actions would probably have cleared his name in the eyes of both Leaf and Sand shinobi, but doing so would no doubt have started a war between the Lands of Fire and Wind."

All three genin were obviously not satisfied with that answer. He was dodging and they knew it. Sasuke grunted in annoyance, Sakura sniffed with derision, and Naruto did what he does best: yelled.

"Agh, sensei! Why do you keep beating around the bush? We all know that _you_ know why Owl killed Arrow! So just tell us!"

Frustrated with himself for the position he was in, Kakashi curtly retorted, "Look, if Owl wants to explain it to you, I'll let him, but I don't have time to get into it now. Back then, ninja village politics were strained and complex, you aren't old enough to even begin to understand."

Naruto looked like he was going to argue, but thankfully Sakura kicked her teammate in the shin.

"Ow! Sakura! What was that for?"

Obviously trying to keep Kakashi from hearing, the pink-haired kunoichi grabbed Naruto's arm and whispered, "Just drop it, ok? Can't you tell he doesn't want to talk about it?"

Pretending he didn't hear, Kakashi just kept walking and an uncomfortable silence fell across the team. Feeling guilty for once again being the source of strain in his team's close bonds, the jonin finally relented and apologized. "Sorry guys I didn't meant to snap, but I really think it would be best if you heard the story from Owl himself."

Sakura gave him a genuine smile in reply. "We understand, sensei. We're sorry too, but this kind of thing is new to us, so we're just trying to learn as much as possible."

"I know…" Making a decision, Kakashi looked back at his team. "Tell you what, I think to help you better understand, I should tell you exactly what the Third Hokage told me after Owl's trial."

"Hmph," Sasuke muttered. "More words of wisdom from that old man?"

Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "Hey, show some respect!" The blond turned toward Kakashi and grinned. "C'mon, keep talking! I wanna hear more about how to be a good Hokage!"

"Well, after the verdict had been announced, I may have been a little upset…"

*****Flashback*****

In the two weeks between his return to the village and the end of Owl's trial, Wolf had worked non-stop to try and get information from anyone about the current relations between the Lands of Wind and Fire. He had even questioned the Sand shinobi that had arrived for the trial, but he couldn't pry too deeply without drawing attention to his motives.

Without a doubt, the silver-haired teen knew that what happened on that mission had been the result of secret orders given from higher-ups. Whether they originated from the Land of Wind or the Land of Fire, Kakashi did not know. What those orders were meant to accomplish, Kakashi did not know. All Kakashi knew was that his captain had killed Arrow, seemingly without reason, but in Owl's mind, it had been necessary.

Frustrated beyond belief with his lack of knowledge, Kakashi's hope of clearing his captain's name had all but disappeared, and today the jury made up of Leaf and Sand shinobi had reached a verdict. Tomorrow, Owl was to be stripped of his ANBU rank and mask, revealing his true face and name, before being hanged publicly. It wasn't a surprise, both the Leaf and the Sand wanted to forget the incident and appease both sides without cutting the few threads holding the shaky peace between them. A life for a life.

Kakashi was getting desperate. And when a wolf gets desperate, he strikes without thinking at the most obvious target.

Which is how a wolf-masked Kakashi found himself outside the door to the Hokage's private study.

Hesitating for only a second, Wolf barged in the room without knocking.

"Lord Hokage! You have to…!" Wolf shut his mouth with a snap when he saw that the Hokage wasn't alone. Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk reading a mission scroll and his two closest counselors, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were standing at his side.

"What is the meaning of this, ANBU?" Mitokado-san's voice was stern.

Equally intimidating, Utatane-san glared at the young jonin. "You have some nerve, boy, waltzing in here like that."

Bowing deeply, Kakashi chastised himself for acting so rashly. "My apologies, I had hoped to speak with the Hokage on an urgent matter."

Looking up from his work, Sarutobi smiled. "Ah, Wolf, I was wondering when you would get here. It was taking so long, I thought I would have to send a messenger, but you're here now and that's all that matters."

Confused, Kakashi forgot his determination to get answers even if he had to force them out of the Hokage. "You were expecting me, sir?"

The Hokage opened a desk drawer and pulled out two scrolls. "Yes, I have a mission for you."

"A mission? But, Lord Hokage, Owl's execution, you have to…" Once again, Kakashi trailed off, glancing at the other two shinobi in the room.

"Relax, Wolf. Homura and Koharu know everything there is to know about what you want to know. I can tell you aren't going to listen until you've had your say, so go on and ask whatever you like."

_He's letting me ask whatever I want? Where do I start?_ Feeling foolish, Kakashi fumbled for a question. Finally, he blurted out, "Did you order Owl to kill the leader of the Sand ANBU we were teamed with?"

"No, I did not. And before you ask, I did not give Owl any orders I did not give you for that mission."

_So much for that theory… _Figuring he might as well get to the point, Wolf asked, "Then do you even know why Owl killed Arrow?"

Taking a moment to pull out his tobacco pipe and light it, the Hokage blew out a puff of smoke with a sigh. "Yes, I do. Just this morning, Owl told me everything that happened."

Before Wolf could get over his excitement and continue his questions, Sarutobi smiled and added, "And I can assure you that your captain has never done anything that wasn't in the best interest of this village."

"Then call off the execution, sir! You have to clear his name!"

Sarutobi closed his eyes in sadness and rubbed his forehead. "Unfortunately, as Homura, Koharu, and I have been discussing, that is something I cannot do."

"Why not? Hurin has devoted his life to this village, he's the last ninja who would ever betray you, and now you're just going to do nothing and let him die in dishonor!" Kakashi knew he was overstepping his bounds, but his anger could not be held back. There was no way he was going to let Hurin share the same fate as his father… name disgraced by the very village he loved until his dying breath.

The two counselors had moved to step towards the irate teen, no doubt to escort him out, but Sarutobi waved them off. "That's right, I am going to do nothing." The Hokage then stood up, holding the two scrolls and slyly smiled at Kakashi. "But, you Wolf, you have a new S-ranked mission to carry out." Sarutobi expertly twirled the scrolls between his fingers and flipped them towards the young ANBU.

Wondering what plan the Hokage had in mind, Wolf caught the scrolls and opened them eagerly. One scroll detailed his new mission and the other was a letter for Owl. After reading their contents, it took him a minute to fully comprehend the instructions.

"Lord Hokage…" Kakashi didn't know what he was supposed to say. On the one hand, if he succeeded in the mission, Owl's life would be spared, but on the other…

As usual, the village leader seemed to read Kakashi's mind. The Hokage stepped closer to his subordinate, making their conversation more personal. The two counselors picked up on the Hokage's wish for privacy and they silently excused themselves from the room. Once the door had closed, Sarutobi reached out and removed the wolf-painted porcelain mask from the silver-haired teen's face and said, "Kakashi, I know this is not the outcome you had in mind, but it's the best I could come up with."

With lingering anger and frustration, the young jonin stepped back and retorted, "But, this is almost the same as imprisonment! Exiled from the village, yet forced to continue high-ranked solo missions with no recognition?"

"Hmm, it may seem that way to you, but to Owl, this opportunity is far better than anything he could have imagined the moment he stabbed Arrow in the back. In fact, he has already agreed to serve in this capacity for as long as he lives."

_Well, of course he did… Anything is better than death by hanging_, thought Kakashi bitterly.

With a knowing smile, the Hokage added, "I can tell you are not convinced. Kakashi, answer me this: Why do you continue to be a ninja?"

Not sure where his leader was going, Kakashi replied stonily, "I live to serve and protect the village, Lord Hokage."

"Of course, you are in ANBU are you not? But, do you have another reason, I wonder?"

_Another reason? What is he expecting from me? _Hesitating, Kakashi tried to say something else that would sound honorable, but in the end he could only speak the truth. "I… I don't know how to do anything else, Lord Hokage." Unable to meet the kind eyes of his leader, Kakashi looked away shamefully.

"Hmph, you think too little of yourself, but that's not the point I'm trying to make." The Hokage reached out to grasp the young ninja's shoulder tightly. "Kakashi, in his heart, Hurin only wishes for one thing."

With a soft smile, Sarutobi continued. "The actions of your captain and his willingness to accept any punishment, whether it be execution or exile, have laid the foundations for peace in this village. But, the path is treacherous, one wrong step and we will again be caught in the pits of war."

"But, isn't this only a short term solution? Who knows when another incident will occur that will again threaten the shaky peace between the Lands of Fire and Wind."

"That's true, of course. But, Kakashi… you will soon learn that the only reason we can justify our way of life, is by hoping our actions will someday lead us towards a day when ninjas are no longer needed."

The young ANBU couldn't find his voice to agree because his heart, filled with cold acceptance of ninja life, had no room left for such hope; yet, he didn't want to disappoint his Hokage, who's dark hazel eyes were desperately searching for some flicker of the flames of hope in Kakashi's own charcoal-black orb.

With silence weighing heavily in the air, Sarutobi finally sighed and turned to face the office window. "Kakashi, do not worry for Hurin. The home I've arranged for him will accept him for who he is, and also give him a second chance at a family." With a soft chuckle, the Hokage added, "I do believe my friend Kenta-san, has a daughter who caught Hurin's eye a few summers ago when they happened upon each other during a mission."

Relieved that the Hokage had changed the subject, Kakashi took a moment to refocus. Something the Hokage had said sparked the silver-haired jonin's memory. "Owl once mentioned a woman named Kayo who let him rest at her home in the Land of Grass when he was injured. Is that who you're talking about?"

"Yes, Kenta-san and Kayo are loyal to the Leaf Village. Kenta used to be a ninja that I grew up with, but he sustained an injury that forced him into early retirement. So, he moved to the countryside in the Land of Grass with his now late-wife to raise their daughter."

Briefly closing his exposed eye, Kakashi finally let go of some of his pent-up anger and worry. The situation couldn't be any more in Hurin's favor. A family that could be trusted would take him in and keep Owl hidden and safe. Plus, the experienced ANBU could continue to put his skills to use by acting as an undercover scout and information-gatherer. The Third Hokage really had found the best solution.

Picking up his ANBU mask from the table where Sarutobi had set it aside, Wolf gave his leader a salute. "I accept the mission, Lord Hokage. I promise to make sure Owl escapes and successfully reports to his next duty assignment."

Facing his young soldier, Sarutobi nodded. "I know you will, Kakashi. But, I must tell you… this is not an ANBU mission. You will perform this mission under your own name and will. If you are caught or unsuccessful, I cannot accept responsibility for your actions."

Kakashi didn't hesitate. "I understand. Hurin would do the same for me."

Sarutobi returned to his seat at his desk and smiled. "I know… good luck, Kakashi."

With a bow, Kakashi exited the office. Stowing his ANBU mask in his belt pouch, Kakashi leapt onto the roof and breathed in the fresh air. With renewed purpose, the young jonin ran towards his apartment to gather supplies. It was time to save his captain.

*****End Flashback*****

"And so, I broke Owl out of prison and we somehow managed to pull off the body swap and escape without notice."

"That's so amazing!" Sakura cheered. With a giggle, the pink-haired girl added, "And did Owl and Kayo fall in love?"

_Count on Sakura to home in on the romance_, thought Kakashi. Smiling at the young kunoichi, the jonin said, "Yup, they really do make a nice couple. Unfortunately, they were never able to have kids, but they couldn't be happier." It was true. The few times over the years when Kakashi had dropped by to visit, Hurin had been at peace with his new life and rarely ever spoke of missing the village.

"Aww, sounds like they are soul-mates… I hope I can have a happy ending like that one day!" Blushing, Sakura glanced at Sasuke. But, the raven-haired genin wasn't paying any attention. In fact, both he and Naruto were staring at the ground lost in thought.

The blond kicked the grass as he started walking again. "The old man… he died before he could see his dream of peace come true."

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto. "He was a fool. Peace will only ever be short-lived in our world."

Sakura glared at both her genin teammates. "You guys are missing the point! The Hokage died protecting our village, and he was ok doing that because he trusted _us_ to carry on his legacy."

Surprised, Naruto looked up at his female teammate. "Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke just shook his head and glanced at Kakashi. "What about you? I know you wouldn't tell us to believe in the impossible, so what was the point of that story?"

Glad he had been somewhat prepared for this, Kakashi only hesitated for a moment before replying. "Well, at the time, I also thought the Hokage's dream was too naïve to be realistic. And, I can't force you to believe in something you don't trust in, but consider this question: Without hope that our fights and struggles aren't leading to a more peaceful world, then what _are _we fighting for?"

All three genin opened their mouths to respond, or argue in Sasuke's case, but Kakashi silenced them wave. "Save it. I don't need your answers. At least, not until you've answered it for yourself."

The silver-haired jonin turned away from his team and continued walking. Feeling three sets of eyes boring into his back, Kakashi could guess what each of them were thinking. _Revenge, love, acknowledgement… Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto… I hope all three of you can move on from your own selfish desires and find true purpose in life._

After a good minute, Kakashi turned around and waved back at them. "Well, come on guys! You can ponder life's most difficult question later! We've got a mission to do!"

The three genin looked at their sensei in annoyance and then at each other. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto grinned, and Sakura sniffed before saying, "Baka-sensei. He was the one that brought it up!"

Naruto then whispered something only his two genin teammates could hear. Seeing Sasuke smirk and Sakura giggle in response, Kakashi could only wonder what plot they were hatching to get back at him.

_Well, at least they make things interesting… _Not wanting to turn his back on his devious students, the jonin watched as the three nodded at each other before striding into a jog to catch up.

When the genin had reached him, Kakashi asked, "Do I even want to know what that whispering was about?"

Sakura smiled innocently at him. "No time to explain now… after all, we have a mission to do, just like you said, Kakashi-sensei!"

The jonin narrowed his one eye at his team. "Hmm… I see how it is. Just remember, my nose can smell out any whiff of mutinous ideas toward your poor old sensei." For effect, Kakashi sniffed the air around Naruto experimentally.

The blue-eyes genin grinned cheekily. "Sniff all you want! No mutinous ideas here!"

Chuckling, Kakashi ruffled his student's hair. "We'll see about that. Now, let's get going." Turning north, the jonin resumed walking and inhaled deeply as a spring breeze blew across their path. The smell of blood made him stop in his tracks.

Not looking where he was going, Naruto ran into the back of the tall jonin and fell backwards clumsily. "Ow, sensei! What's the big idea?"

Sasuke had picked up on Kakashi's wariness. "What's wrong?"

Team 7's leader was too busy thinking to respond. _It can't be coming from Owl's place, we aren't close enough. But, it's hard to tell with the breeze which direction the scent is coming from. It could be a border skirmish, in which case we shouldn't get involved, but any intelligence could help us discover if Owl has been compromised…_

Making a decision, Kakashi drew a kunai and knicked his left thumb with the blade. Six hand signs later, Pakkun appeared with his usual dour expression. "What's up, boss…" Pausing, the pug sniffed the air. "Oh, want me to lead you to the source?"

Meanwhile, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. "There's a faint chakra signature at 10 o'clock."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Right. Pakkun, looks like someone is wounded. Lead the way for us."

"No problem. Whoever it is, they're close. Follow me." The pug bounded ahead with Kakashi and the rest of the squad close behind.

Before long, they came across signs of a fight. Fresh blood stained the grass in streaks and it was obvious some type of wind jutsu had wreaked havoc on the nearby greenery, as shrubbery and flower buds were strewn in a wide arc across the plain. Dirt that should have been undisturbed was piled up in crumbling heaps, indication of an earth jutsu user.

Kakashi immediately began examining the tracks left behind by the combatants. From the boot prints and remnant patterns of jutsu, it was easy to tell that a small group, possibly a four man squad, had surrounded and attacked a single opponent.

"Looks like an ambush," Sasuke said as he also scanned the ground for clues. Kneeling, the raven-haired boy excavated an abandoned shuriken that had been half buried beneath the freshly trodden grass.

"Sensei, you don't think this involved Owl, do you?" Sakura's green eyes were filled with worry.

The jonin was now examining the blood stains, using his keen nose to try and distinguish a scent. "Well, this is the blood of whoever was ambushed, and I'm not picking up Owl's scent. But I can't rule out the possibility of him being involved." _It's not likely Owl was part of the squad, he works alone… but, a battle like this, so close to the Earth-Grass border… something's going on. _

Naruto had been searching for signs of the wounded combatant. "I checked the perimeter and didn't find anyone, Sensei."

Kakashi shook his head. "It's hard to tell, but I think the ninja who was wounded feigned death and once his attackers left, tried to escape this area. Whoever it was lost a lot of blood, so they can't be far. Pakkun?"

The hound had his nose focused on the blood trail around Kakashi. Looking up, Pakkun replied, "I think you're right boss, the scent heads this way. I can hear a stream nearby, he must have made his way there."

Kakashi shared a look with Pakkun. The loyal pug's expression clearly told his master that he didn't think it was a good idea to continue following the scent. They both were familiar with the nearby stream, and the fact that it marked the edge of the Land of Earth border.

Naruto had other thoughts. The blue-eyed genin eagerly trotted ahead in the direction Pakkun had indicated. "Let's go! We have to help them!"

Sakura grabbed the blonde's arm as he dashed past her. "Wait, you dunce! What if it's an enemy shinobi?"

Naruto glared at his female teammate. "Sakura! It doesn't matter who it is, they're injured! We can at least offer some supplies! Right, sensei?"

The leader of Team 7 sighed and collected his thoughts before answering. "Judging by the signs that the wounded ninja is an earth jutsu user, and the fact that he's headed back towards the border, I'm almost positive that he is a Stone shinobi."

"So what?" Naruto yelled back. "We just had a mission in the Land of Earth. They're not our enemies!"

Standing, Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto, if a shinobi from the Land of Earth was across the border and in the Land of Grass on orders from the Tsuchikage, then that's a violation of the peace treaty. By helping him, we'd be forsaking our alliance with the Grass. It was most likely a team of Grass shinobi that ambushed him."

Sakura had put on a thoughtful expression. "But, that doesn't make sense. If a Stone spy was sent across the border, he would have been alert and not taken by surprise so easily. And how would have the Grass known about it?"

_She's right… none of this adds up. But, can we risk getting involved? Damn it, Owl, why haven't you sent us a report? _

Almost reading Kakashi's thoughts, Sasuke added, "Well, we won't learn anything more by staying here."

"True," responded Kakashi with a nod. All three genin stared at him expectantly, waiting for a decision. The jonin tapped his forehead protector thoughtfully before turning to Pakkun. "What do you think, how far is he?"

The pug snorted in derision. "You already know what I think, boss. But, my guess is that he's less than a mile off."

Hearing that, Naruto scrunched his face in determination. "That's it. I'm going no matter what since he's so close. If you aren't coming, sensei, I'll just catch up with you later." With that, the impulsive genin took off at a run, following the trail of blood.

Pakkun sighed grumpily. "I'll go after him and makes sure he stays out of trouble. Go find Owl, boss, we need answers."

"No, Pakkun. I want you to head to the farm and see if Owl is there. Tell him, or Kayo if he's not there, that I'm on my way, then report back to me. The rest of us will go after Naruto and see what we can find out about what happened here."

"Tch, fine. But you owe me for making me run around so much."

Kakashi scratched behind the pug's ears fondly. "I know. Just hurry, ok? I have a bad feeling about all this…"

Pakkun nodded and stretched his legs. "Leave it to me. See ya." With that, the loyal hound took off running as fast as his short legs would allow.

Turning to Sakura and Sasuke, the leader of Team 7 sighed. "Alright, let's catch up to Naruto before he causes an international incident."

Nodding, the level-headed members of the team fell in behind their sensei as they sprinted after Naruto.

Before long, they spotted the blonde genin as he ran to the side of a shinobi who had collapsed just yards shy of the stream that marked the Land of Earth border. The injured ninja wasn't unconscious yet, as evidenced by his breath coming in short gasps and his hand pressing against his side in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding from a deep wound.

Quickly assessing the situation, Kakashi ordered Sasuke to fetch water and Sakura to start preparing bandages. The jonin then knelt next to Naruto, who had rolled the wounded man onto his back. The Stone ninja was clearly a member of ANBU; his limestone-carved mask was still in place, if stained with blood.

Leaning closer, Kakashi shook the man's shoulder. "ANBU, can you hear me? We're here to help. Can you report the extent of your injuries?"

The shinobi struggled to talk through teeth clenched in pain. "Took a sword to the liver… no other major wounds or… signs of poison."

"Alright, don't worry, we'll get you patched up," replied Kakashi as he stripped off the man's vest and shirt. Grimacing beneath his mask at the sight of the jagged cut oozing blood tinted black with bile, Kakashi quickly started cleaning the wound. Giving quiet instructions to the genin, who were amazingly adept at working together when dealing with injuries, it wasn't long before the wound was stitched and dressed.

Luckily, the shinobi hadn't passed out from the pain and after a few minutes, Kakashi was able to help the man sit up. "You'll be weak for awhile, and will need to be careful to not reopen the wound, but you'll make a full recovery. The damage to your liver was marginal and should heal on its own in time."

"Thank you, but… the blood loss must be… getting to me… your headbands are from… Konoha? Why are you…?" Trailing off, the Stone ninja shook his head in confusion.

Before Kakashi could respond, Naruto exclaimed, "We saw signs of a battle back there and your blood leading here, so we couldn't just leave a wounded ninja stranded like that!"

Chuckling wryly, the ANBU replied, "Well, this has certainly been an… interesting day. Who would've thought spying on the Grass would lead to me being saved by the Leaf, after being caught totally off guard by a squad of Sand shinobi."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "You were ambushed by the Sand? How many? Where were they headed?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, the wounded shinobi sighed. "Well, it wasn't really an ambush… more like me being too focused on tracking Grass ninja movements and being surprised to find the Sand instead. I thought I was well hidden, but they sensed me out and quickly decided I was in their way." The ninja looked up at Kakashi. "Before I tell you what I know, can I trust that you won't try and blame us for whatever is going on here? I can tell this is something we don't want to be caught up in."

Annoyed at having to play politics while knowing Owl could be in danger, Konoha's Copy Ninja glared back at the man. "This is between Leaf and Sand. I'll have to report that we found evidence of you breaking the peace treaty, but we both know that's old news and we don't have the strength to do anything about it anyway. So, just tell me what I need to know."

"Hmph. You don't mince words do you?" The Stone ANBU shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Everything happened so fast that I didn't get a good look at them, so I couldn't tell if they were rogue ninja. But, it was a squad of four Sand shinobi and they headed north-east away from border. You're at least an hour behind them… it took me awhile to drag my ass over here. Anyway, their leader was fast, he's the one that got me. The rest of the squad had a sensor-type and two kunoichi, one a medic, the other a wind jutsu user. That's all I know."

The new information had Kakashi's thoughts running in high gear. _A skilled squad of Sand ninja in the Land of Grass, attacking anyone in sight? If they're rogue ninja, it may have nothing to do with Owl. But it can't be a coincidence, them being so close to his location._

Sakura seemed to come to the same conclusion. "We need to hurry, if we are going to warn Owl." The pink-haired genin quickly packed up their medical supplies. Squatting next to the injured ninja, she handed him some spare bandages. "Here. You'll have to change the dressing soon. I'm sorry, but we have to go. Will you be alright?"

The ANBU nodded. "Thanks, girl. My team is meeting me near here soon. So, you all need to get out of here anyway… let's avoid more complications, eh?"

Kakashi nodded, acknowledging the hidden promise that lay in the other ninja's words. "Thanks, I appreciate the cover."

The Stone ANBU waved Kakashi off, grimacing at the pain the movement caused. "Don't worry about it. "I'm just grateful that I'm alive and don't need to deal with this mess. Now get going!"

Naruto saluted the wounded man. "Right!" With uncharacteristic seriousness, the blonde turned to his teammates and added, "Let's go, sensei. We need to find Pakkun and make sure we get this information to Owl!"

Kakashi shouldered his pack and led his team off at a fast run. "Keep up and stay on your guard!" the jonin ordered. "If that Sand squad gets wind of our presence, we may have to deal with them. If luck is still with us, we can avoid them and get to Owl's place before they find it. They shouldn't know more than the general location of where Owl is operating, if that's even the reason they're here."

Despite his optimistic words, the leader of Team 7 couldn't shake the uneasiness he was feeling. The pieces of the political puzzle weren't fitting together right…

Devoting only some focus to running and keeping alert, Kakashi began rethinking the entire situation. _Could the Sand really have gotten their hands on top-secret documents during the invasion? They would have needed inside help… Kabuto probably. But something still isn't adding up… only documents that mentioned Owl are missing. Who could've known to even look for recent information on a Leaf shinobi, who for all they know, died over ten years ago? Orochimaru. He could have…_

Interrupting the jonin's train of thought, Naruto asked, "Uh, sensei? I know I'm not good at understanding this stuff, but if the Sand really knew about Owl, wouldn't they show us the evidence and confront us directly about it?"

Sakura nodded in agreement. "No you're right Naruto, I have a hard time believing this squad's actions are being officially sanctioned by the Sand. So soon after working out a new peace treaty with us, sending a small squad out to search aimlessly for one man who isn't even a threat to them? It makes no sense!"

Kakashi had to grin slightly beneath his mask. His students really knew how to surprise him. Looking over his shoulder at them, the jonin nodded. "Yes, I've been thinking the same thing. My guess is Orochimaru leaked the information to a select few followers in the Sand to gain support for the invasion. I'm betting those followers knew that he had murdered and impersonated the Kazekage and are now on the run as rogue ninja to avoid being charged with treason."

Sakura shook her head. "Even if this squad is a part of that group, it still doesn't explain why they would go after Owl. Especially now of all times."

_That's the part I don't want to think about…_ Just this once, Kakashi wished his female student wasn't so intelligent.

Knowing his team was waiting for an answer, the jonin sighed and looked away from their expectant gazes. Finally, in a low voice, he said, "I can think of two reasons. One, they think if they capture Hurin and bring him back to the Sand Village for justice that it will get them back in good graces with the Sand Council. Or…" Kakashi trailed off, not wanting to say the second reason aloud.

Sasuke did it for him. "Or, they are simply out for revenge."

Naruto scoffed at the Uchiha. "For something that happened 12 years ago? Yeah right, Sasuke. Right Sakura?"

The kunoichi didn't answer at first. Chewing her lip nervously, Sakura glanced at Kakashi, green eyes filled with worry. "I'd say it's the most plausible scenario, Naruto."

Sobering, the blue-eyed blond blinked as realization hit him. "Oh."

Sasuke had put on a burst of speed so he could run alongside Kakashi. The jonin could feel the kid's dark eyes focused on him. Knowing he couldn't look away forever, Kakashi met Sasuke's gaze with his own.

The Uchiha must have seen the determination in his leader's stare. The boy's mouth curled in a small smirk. "I see. You're already prepared. Good, then I don't need to worry."

_I swear Edge, if you are involved in this… _Kakashi wanted to believe that the virtuous and intelligent boy he knew back then wasn't now a pawn of Orochimaru and blinded by hatred and revenge. But, the silver-haired ninja couldn't help but remember Edge swearing, in a voice still laced with anger and grief, to see Owl dead, no matter how long it took.

Shaking his head to get rid of the memories, Kakashi refocused on the task at hand. In a stern voice he ordered, "Let's not jump to conclusions. Stay in formation! We need less talking and more speed!"

The three genin responded as one, "Yes, sir!"

Heightening his awareness of the surrounding area, Kakashi couldn't sense any chakra besides their own. He could only hope the Sand ninja hadn't already gotten to Owl's home, which was less than 5 kilometers away now. He briefly considered summoning the rest of his hounds to track them down, but he wanted to keep his team's presence hidden from the Sand if possible. Sending out 7 hounds to search would immediately alert them that someone else was in the area. Especially since they had a sensor-ninja. _Speaking of ninja-hounds… where is Pakkun? He should have reported to me by now._

Timing impeccable, as always, the loyal pug's chakra suddenly appeared in the distance and Kakashi let himself breathe a sigh of relief as soon as he saw Pakkun approaching. Not wanting to stop and waste precious time, Kakashi signaled the hound to jump on his shoulder and report.

But Pakkun would have none of it. The pug instead bit Kakashi's pant leg, forcing his master to slow down. Taken aback, the hound trainer reached down and unceremoniously grabbed the pug by the scruff of his neck. "What's with you?" But, one look at Pakkun's face made Kakashi halt in his steps. Blood had dried in the pug's furrowed wrinkles and also stained his nose. Brown, deepset eyes were more shadowed than usual.

"Boss, I'm sorry… but you're already too late. There's no use running." Pakkun's voice lacked its normal gruffness.

It took a second for Kakashi to put together his hound's words and appearance. "Pakkun? You can't mean…?"

Glancing at the genin, who were awkwardly standing a few feet behind, waiting with apprehension, Pakkun softened his voice even more. "You may want to leave the kids here, Kashi. There's seven bodies total… it's a bloody massacre up there."

**TBC**

**AN: **Dun-dun-dun! So sorry for the cliffie! If I haven't said it before, the whole point of this story was to set up character development for Kakashi and Team 7. And it's hard to have character development without angst! Next chapter: Those Left Behind. I'm naming my chapters now! Btw, I hate the title to this story… I suck at coming up with titles. I'll probably change it when I finish, but if anyone has suggestions let me know! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
